Points de Suture
by timaelan
Summary: YAOI - Suite de "Chut" (eh ouich...) Après leur séparation, Goten et Trunks ont tenté de reprendre et de recoudre leurs vies comme ils pouvaient. Mais leurs chemins viennent inévitablement à se recroiser. Leurs cicatrices résisteront-elles au choc ? Attention yaoi classé M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Avertissements: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_**Cette fic est YAOI (amour entre mecs) - Si c'est pas votre tasse de thé, mieux vaut passer surtout que c**__**ette fic est aussi classée M, il y a des passages carrément "explicites". Si vous avez pas l'âge, passez aussi.**_

_**Pour finir, cette fic est une suite de "Chut". Si vous n'avez pas lu la première partie, vous ne comprendrez certainement pas grand chose. **_

_**Si vous avez lu la première partie, cette suite n'est ni obligatoire, ni indispensable. J'assume totalement la fin de "Chut" et je voulais m'en tenir là. Comme je suis faible et facilement larmoyante dans le fond, j'ai écrit cette suite comme un mouchoir pour me consoler. Le chemin de la **__**réconciliation ne sera pas si facile pour autant. Si comme moi, vous avez besoin de vous remonter un peu le moral, enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>POINTS DE SUTURE<strong>

**oooOooo**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Trunks écoutait le tapotement paresseux des gouttes de pluie contre les fenêtres. Sa chambre baignait dans une clarté blanche, qui pleuvait depuis le puits de lumière au-dessus du lit, et se réverbérait contre les murs nus. Il n'y avait aucun autre meuble dans la pièce que le lit, et aucune autre couleur dans la chambre que ce blanc. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'autre chose. Il aimait ce moment, quand il se réveillait lentement, ébloui par cette lumière autour de lui, étendu sur le dos. L'édredon douillet effleurait à peine sa peau avec une légèreté de plume.

Il fixait le plafond et le carreau au-dessus de lui, et, au travers du verre, l'amas de nuages blancs qui obstruait le ciel et lâchait goutte à goutte, sans se lasser, une averse estivale.

Il s'étira doucement en repoussant le bras de Tao sur sa poitrine. Il devait se lever maintenant. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et frissonna en découvrant la fraîcheur qui régnait en dehors des couvertures. Il sentit le bras de Tao qui se glissait à nouveau autour de sa taille. Trunks posa les yeux sur lui. Son amant avait le nez enfoncé dans un oreiller moelleux de sorte qu'on ne voyait pas son visage entier. Juste un œil noir qui luisait au travers de ses mèches de cheveux ébène.

Avant que Trunks ne puisse esquisser un geste, Tao se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça complètement en se serrant sur sa poitrine. Cédant sous son poids, Trunks se laissa retomber sur le dos. Il ramena ses mains sur la tête de Tao et caressa gentiment ses cheveux.

- Je dois aller voir mes parents, chuchota doucement Trunks, j'ai promis.

En guise de réponse, Tao se cala un peu plus contre son corps, comme pour le prier de rester. Trunks ne bougea pas et continua à jouer avec ses mèches sombres. Tao desserra alors l'un de ses bras enroulé autour de lui, et descendit lentement sa main sous la couverture. Il frôlait la peau de Trunks tout le long de son chemin et s'interrompit au niveau de son entrejambe. Trunks ferma les yeux, savourant le chatouillement de son contact léger, puis ses doigts autour de lui, qui commencèrent à imprimer un faible mouvement de va-et-vient, comme une invitation timide.

Trunks restait immobile derrière l'obscurité de ses paupières. Il crispa à peine sa main qu'il avait plongée dans la chevelure de Tao. Lentement le désir montait en lui. Il le laissait venir à son rythme, sans le forcer, sans le presser surtout. Tao accentua ses gestes et son contact, et bientôt, l'érection de Trunks prit de la vigueur. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et sentit Tao se détacher de lui pour se pencher sur son visage et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord furtifs, ses baisers se firent progressivement plus voraces et Trunks y répondit. Quand il sentit la langue de Tao rechercher la sienne, il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper sa tête entre ses mains pour presser leurs bouches plus fiévreusement.

Le demi-saïyen se redressa alors et fit pivoter son amant pour le plaquer sur le dos à côté de lui. Il rompit le baiser pour laisser courir ses lèvres mouillées le long du cou de Tao et jusqu'au creux de sa clavicule, sillonnant sa peau du bout de sa langue. Tao respirait plus bruyamment et eut un hoquet quand Trunks s'empara de son pénis pour le masturber doucement. Il le taquina jusqu'à sentir son désir complet.

C'était facile avec lui. Il était si réactif. Et Trunks avait une intuition incroyable pour deviner ce qui pouvait l'exciter un peu plus. Quand il introduisit ses doigts en lui, Tao poussa un bref cri de plaisir qui fit tressaillir Trunks. Il le sentait à la limite déjà. La limite de Tao n'était jamais loin et même souvent, Trunks savait qu'il se retenait. Il avait découvert cette emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Parfois, il suffisait d'un geste bien calculé pour l'exciter. Et ce désir violent et avide que Tao nourrissait pour lui éveillait inévitablement celui de Trunks. Il releva ses jambes doucement, et le pénétra lentement, avec précaution.

La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller duveteux, Tao gémissait son nom d'une voix rauque. Trunks ferma à nouveau les yeux pour savourer le plaisir qui se diffusait en lui. Il laissa la transe l'envahir tandis qu'il accélérait ses mouvements au rythme qui lui convenait le mieux. Il sentit la jouissance de Tao vibrer dans tout son corps. Trunks n'interrompit pas sa cadence tandis qu'une chaleur intense le submergeait progressivement et irrémédiablement. Tout en gardant ses paupières closes, il écoutait la respiration saccadée de Tao et percevait la sensualité de son corps légèrement moite sous lui. Il ressentait également la tension de l'orgasme de son amant qui retombait peu à peu. Trunks savait qu'il prolongeait son plaisir par ses mouvements vigoureux et c'était un jeu pour lui que de refuser de laisser le corps de Tao en paix, de le maintenir en éveil. A nouveau Tao gémissait faiblement. Ce seul son provoqua un sentiment de délice violent en Trunks qui se libéra enfin avec un râle de satisfaction.

Il se laissa retomber doucement contre son partenaire, le front contre sa poitrine, à bout de souffle. Tao enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux au sommet de son crâne. Trunks resta immobile un instant, attendant que son cœur se remette à battre à un rythme normal.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que les larmes avaient reparu. Silencieuses, indolores, invisibles jusqu'à ce qu'elles débordent de ses cils. _Chier._

Malgré la résistance de Trunks, Tao lui releva doucement la tête pour contempler son visage. Ses prunelles noires et luisantes le détaillèrent longuement tandis que Trunks essayait encore de détourner le regard avec contrariété. Les traits de Tao s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement dans une expression désolée.

- Tu pleures encore, souffla-t-il.

Trunks se détacha de lui subitement et se releva en essuyant furtivement ses yeux. Il s'assit au bord du lit et lui tourna le dos.

- Mais non… Arrête avec ça, soupira-t-il en fronçant les sourcils sans que Tao puisse le voir.

Tao posa affectueusement sa main sur son épaule.

- Trunks…

Trunks lui fit face à nouveau. Ses yeux bleus étaient voilés mais secs. Il souriait faiblement maintenant.

- Tu vois, je pleure pas… Pourquoi je pleurerais ? … Tu devrais te rendormir. Je vais être en retard et ma mère va faire une crise.

Mais Tao le fixait toujours d'un air navré et candide. Trunks lui retournait son regard avec une douceur mêlée de fermeté qui semblait dire « _Contente-toi de cette explication et_ m_êle-toi de tes affaires._ »

L'expression de Tao devint grave. Il avait compris que Trunks ne voulait pas parler de ça. Trunks ne voulait jamais parler de ça. De ces larmes incompréhensibles qui apparaissaient subitement et invariablement à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ils étaient amants depuis quatre mois et Tao n'avait pas remarqué le phénomène tout de suite. Il pensait maintenant que Trunks s'était efforcé de le cacher le plus longtemps possible. Tao savait que ça le gênait et il avait compris que, assez étrangement, Trunks ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. A chaque fois.

Mais, quand leur relation avait pris plus de consistance, Tao avait finir par s'apercevoir du secret de Trunks. A chaque rapport intime entre eux, il y avait ces larmes. Pas de sanglots, Trunks ne pleurait pas à proprement parlé. Simplement, ses yeux charriaient de l'eau en quantité suffisante pour faire perler ces minuscules gouttes qui finissaient par dévaler ses joues, parfois même sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Il aurait peut-être dû consulter un médecin. Mais Tao soupçonnait qu'un simple médecin n'aurait aucun remède à proposer contre ce mal.

Trunks caressa sa joue et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Tao était peu à peu devenu son havre. Le temps qu'il passait avec lui était le temps où il prenait sa respiration avant de replonger dans sa vie sans saveur et sans air. Trunks devinait qu'il représentait exactement la même chose pour Tao. Cette relation étrange entre eux n'autorisait aucune question. Chacun ne connaissait de l'autre que ce qu'il avait bien voulu livrer, mais aucun des deux n'avait jamais posé de questions. Y compris sur les larmes.

Trunks abandonna Tao dans le lit pour se doucher et s'habiller. Il allait vraiment être en retard maintenant. Quand il ressortit de la salle de bains, Tao était en train de lacer ses baskets.

- Tu pars déjà ? demanda Trunks avec étonnement.

- Hnn… Je vais voir si y a pas moyen de faire des heures sup… Je suis un peu à sec pour le loyer, expliqua le jeune homme sans même relever la tête.

Trunks l'observa sans rien dire. Tao était concentré sur ses lacets, tête baissée. Dans cette position, Trunks ne voyait pas son visage et son cœur se serrait. Il _lui_ ressemblait tellement. Tao figea ses gestes et se redressa brusquement, comme s'il lisait les pensées de Trunks. Ses grands yeux noirs le fixèrent un instant mais il ne dit rien.

- Tu es là ce soir ? demanda Tao.

- Je sais pas. Je t'appelle pour te dire si ça te va.

Tao se contenta de hausser les épaules et se détourna pour enfiler sa veste. Trunks percevait sa tristesse. Il savait que Tao ne se plaindrait pas, qu'il ne demanderait rien mais il savait qu'il était triste. Il semblait que cette loi du silence qui avait toujours été la règle entre eux lui pesait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, et surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert les larmes. Trunks avait conscience que, peut-être, Tao s'attachait à lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Assez lâchement pourtant, Trunks refusait d'y réfléchir. Il était bien avec Tao, aussi bien qu'il pouvait espérer être depuis que le sort lui avait si durement arraché ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Trunks ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être maintenant privé de ce fragile réconfort. Si leur arrangement ne convenait plus à Tao, il saurait le dire. Trunks avait depuis longtemps deviné que son amant avait vécu des événements plus cruels qu'une peine de cœur. Il survivrait sans état d'âme.

Trunks soupira et enroula doucement ses bras autour de Tao pour l'attirer contre lui. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte et cala son front contre son épaule.

- Je vais vraiment être en retard, chuchota Trunks pour encourager son amant à le laisser partir.

Tao comprit le message et le libéra à contre-cœur. Trunks lui adressa un sourire rassurant et ils sortirent ensemble de l'appartement.

Trunks le laissa partir en galopant pour tenter d'attraper son bus qui le mènerait dans les quartiers mal famés où il travaillait et où il habitait. De son côté, Trunks descendit au parking souterrain pour monter dans sa rutilante voiture tout terrain.

Il n'avait jamais beaucoup utilisé cette voiture auparavant, le moteur n'était pas assez puissant à son goût. Mais, depuis le départ de Goten, il n'en prenait plus d'autres. Elle était encombrante en ville, elle se traînait sur les autoroutes mais elle restait comme un souvenir de Goten. Parfois, quand Trunks restait coincé dans les embouteillages, il repensait à ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui dans cette voiture et une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il avait même retrouvé une écharpe dans la boite à gants, et son paquet de chewing-gum immondes. Il n'avait touché à rien, comme pour conserver précieusement des bribes de lui. Le cuir des sièges et les mois qui avaient passé n'avaient laissé aucun espoir de survie à l'odeur de Goten, mais parfois, en fermant les yeux, Trunks pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il était vautré sur le siège passager à côté de lui observant les bouchons avec une indifférence rêveuse.

Cette stupide voiture était devenue son petit musée obsessionnel. Il savait que cette manie était malsaine et toxique. Il avait lui-même impulsé leur séparation et avec le recul, il restait fermement convaincu qu'elle avait été nécessaire au bien-être de Goten. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas être assez fort pour en tirer les conséquences. Presque un an après le départ de Goten, il était incapable de continuer à avancer. Il était même devenu incapable d'essayer.

Il s'engagea sur l'avenue principale et prit la direction de la maison de Bulma. Etrangement, sa séparation de Goten l'avait irrémédiablement éloigné de sa mère. Il devait même admettre qu'il lui avait voué une certaine rancune de ce qui était arrivé à un moment. Pourtant il n'avait rien de concret à lui reprocher. De toute façon, il avait été si malheureux qu'il en avait voulu à la Terre entière, comme si le reste du monde lui avait arraché Goten. Il s'était replié sur lui-même, et la première à en faire les frais avait été Bulma.

Elle avait perçu sa détresse, mais il ne l'avait pas laissée en sonder l'immensité. Il avait repoussé abruptement toutes ses tentatives pour le consoler ou lui changer les idées. Il ne se confiait plus, ni à elle, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Trunks avait l'impression que personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qu'il avait vécu avec Goten et que tout le monde autour de lui s'était mis, très hypocritement à s'intéresser à la question alors qu'il était trop tard. Ça le rendait furieux, et ce sentiment, allié à son caractère solitaire, qui ne savait s'accommoder que de Goten, avait fait le vide autour de lui.

Bizarrement, la seule personne qui était peu à peu arrivée à lui apporter un semblant de réconfort était sa sœur. Au fil des mois, Trunks avait appris à vivre avec sa douleur. Il avait appris à revêtir à nouveau son masque impassible d'homme sans faille. Il avait retrouvé les réflexes d'une vie sociale qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur une discussion et de se souvenir qu'il fallait de temps à autre rendre visite à sa famille. Il avait à peu près renoué les liens avec Bulma et de ce fait, avait retrouvé Bra.

La gamine avait été si spontanément heureuse de le revoir, elle l'avait si naturellement accueillie, sans s'inquiéter vraiment de son état d'esprit, qu'il avait été stupéfait de tant de fraîcheur. Elle était une enfant encore par bien des côtés, elle ne s'embarrassait pas de toutes ces complications d'adultes. Ce qui s'était passé avec Goten était déjà loin de ses préoccupations et, à l'inverse des adultes, plutôt que de proposer son soutien à son frère, elle exigeait son attention. Penaud de l'avoir si ouvertement négligée, il s'était senti obligé d'accepter de passer du temps avec elle. Dans ces moments, elle le happait dans son monde sucré de fillette effrontée et turbulente, qui était aux antipodes du sien, si sérieux et triste. Dans ces moments, il n'était plus question de Goten, de ce qui s'était passé ou du vide sidéral de sa vie. Trunks n'avait plus le temps de penser à ça et laissait son esprit reprendre vie. Il arrivait même à rire.

Bra n'avait jamais proposé une franche discussion sur ses préoccupations, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais serrée contre elle dans un geste consolateur, elle n'avait jamais forcé sa bonne humeur pour le détourner de sa mélancolie. C'était une gamine. Elle avait juste considéré que, quoiqu'il arrivait, elle restait le centre du monde et Trunks, l'un de ses satellites préférés. Finalement, c'était ce qui avait fait le plus de bien à Trunks.

Cependant, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Tao, il lui avait semblé que sa vie était vouée à tourner à vide. Bulma ne connaissait pas Tao mais Trunks savait qu'elle se doutait de son existence. Même si il ne lui accordait plus la faveur de ses confidences, elle restait une mère perspicace et le changement d'humeur de son fils depuis qu'il fréquentait son amant ne lui avait sûrement pas échappé. Trunks se demandait quand arriverait l'instant où elle ne serait plus capable de résister à l'envie de lui poser des questions, et il le redoutait intérieurement.

Il se gara devant la Capsule et remarqua une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bulma avait de la visite, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il hésita un instant, debout devant sa portière ouverte. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de faire la conversation à Dieu sait qui en se forçant à sourire comme quelqu'un qui va parfaitement bien, et l'idée de rentrer chez lui sans se manifester lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il avait promis qu'il passerait et, malgré tout, il n'aimait pas décevoir Bulma qu'il soupçonnait de l'attendre avec excitation. Il claqua sa portière avec un soupir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Des éclats de rire résonnaient jusque dans l'entrée. La voix de Bulma appela Trunks dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui. Malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises pour être discret, l'ouïe vigilante de sa mère avait aussitôt perçu son arrivée. Il eut à peine le temps de retirer sa veste, Bulma venait à sa rencontre avec un œil pétillant qui trahissait une excitation puérile et joyeuse.

- Viens voir qui est là, Trunks ! jubila-t-elle.

Trunks haussa un sourcil, à la fois curieux et inquiet de l'enthousiasme de sa mère. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le tira immédiatement vers la salle à manger. Bra discutait avec une jeune femme et Trunks mit une minute avant de reconnaître la visiteuse. La masse de ses longs cheveux blonds étaient entortillée dans une tresse négligée. Elle portait un pull noir qui illuminait sa chevelure presque platine. Trunks ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années et il s'étonna qu'elle soit devenue une jeune femme si jolie, alors qu'il se souvenait d'une adolescente gauche et effacée.

- Salut Trunks ! s'exclama-telle joyeusement avec un sourire timide.

- Marron ? Oh…

Elle élargit son sourire devant la stupéfaction de Trunks.

- Je sais… Toi aussi, tu as changé, répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

- Devine ! s'écria Bra avec exubérance.

- Laisse ton frère, une minute, protesta Bulma en faisant assoir Trunks devant une tasse de café.

Il restait un peu inquiet des débordements de joie de sa mère et de sa sœur et remarqua l'embarras timide de Marron.

- Devine pourquoi Marron est venue, reprit Bulma avec une impatience manifeste.

Bra se tortillait inlassablement sur la chaise à côté de lui et elle faillit renverser la tasse de Trunks.

- Aucune idée, répondit-il distraitement en retenant de justesse la catastrophe.

- Elle va se marier !

Bulma et Bra avaient parlé en même temps, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

- Et je serai une de ces demoiselles d'honneur ! s'exclama Bra.

Trunks leva les yeux sur Marron qui n'avait pas quitté son sourire mais paraissait un peu gênée de l'accueil excessif qui était fait à la nouvelle.

- Félicitations, dit Trunks, sans prêter attention à sa mère et à sa sœur qui dissertaient déjà sur le choix du coiffeur.

- Merci, on va se marier cet automne, ajouta Marron.

- Tu veux dire qu'il va falloir que je supporte leur hystérie jusque-là ? plaisanta Trunks.

- T'exagères, tu viens jamais nous voir, objecta Bulma.

- Sûrement que je viendrais plus du tout, alors… C'est papa qui va s'amuser.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je crois qu'on le voit presque moins que toi, maugréa Bulma en resservant du thé.

Trunks eut un petit rire avant de reporter son attention sur leur invitée.

- Alors qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu devineras jamais, intervint Bulma, pas moins que le fils du Gouverneur d'un des états du Sud, tu te rends compte ?

- Oh… Mais ce n'est pas si… impressionnant que ça, protesta timidement Marron.

- Et toi, tu es bien mariée à un Prince, maman ? ajouta Bra qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'était un Gouverneur.

Trunks éclata de rire devant la candeur de la remarque.

- Ouais… En fait de Prince, j'en ai surtout les inconvénients, il ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts et il est mal élevé… Mais la couronne, je l'attends toujours, répliqua Bulma sur un ton blasé.

- Il est beau au moins ? demanda Bra à Marron qui essayait de contenir son rire.

Bulma mit une tocade dans la tête de sa fille pour avoir posé une question aussi grossière, mais Marron ne parut pas s'en offenser.

- J'ai des photos, si tu veux juger par toi-même, attends un peu.

Elle sortit son sac et se mit à fouiller pour sortir une petite enveloppe. Bra s'empara avidement des images qu'elle en sortit.

- Pas mal, siffla-t-elle avec une petite moue en passant, les clichés à son frère.

Trunks les saisit mécaniquement pour les passer à Bulma qui s'était penchée avec empressement vers lui pour regarder. Il jeta un oeil distrait par politesse. Son sang se figea un instant. Sur l'une des photos, le futur marié apparaissait souriant et bronzé en premier plan. Derrière lui, on apercevait le ciel azur caractéristique des états du sud, et quelques palmiers. Mais surtout, Trunks y remarqua une silhouette familière. Si familière. On ne pouvait pas le reconnaître à coup sûr parce qu'il était loin et flou, et on ne voyait pas son visage, mais Trunks savait que c'était lui. Sa gorge se noua subitement. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder plus attentivement, Bulma lui prit la photo des mains. Il laissa le carton glisser entre ses doigts sans réagir.

Les gloussements et les commentaires de sa mère et de sa sœur faisaient écho autour de lui, sans qu'ils ne leur trouvent plus rien d'amusant ou de risible. Il s'éclaircit la voix et leva les yeux vers Marron.

- Et… Vous allez vous marier où ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de dissimuler au mieux son trouble.

- Dans une charmante petite ville au bord de la mer. Eloma, tu connais ? C'est pas très touristique, mais on ne voulait pas de la capitale.

- Jamais entendu parler, mais je suis sûr que ça va être magnifique, répondit Bulma.

Trunks s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise, peinant subitement à déglutir. _Eloma_.

- Et tout le monde sera là, renchérit Marron, dont la voix s'animait maintenant, Yamcha, Maître Roshi, vous, les Son au grand complet… D'ailleurs vous savez que Goten habite à Eloma maintenant ?

Bra et Bulma échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné. Trunks fixait la table obstinément et sentait leurs regards sur lui.

- Je ne savais pas, reprit tout de suite Bulma, pour masquer l'embarras qui avait flotté un instant entre elle et ses enfants.

- Il est notre témoin. En fait, il était ami avec mon fiancé et c'est un peu notre trait d'union, ajouta Marron avec malice.

Trunks passa sa main sur son visage.

- Je suis sûr que Papa n'est pas au courant de toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, je vais vous laisser entre filles pour les lui annoncer, marmonna-t-il.

Il s'efforça de sourire le plus naturellement possible à Marron en se levant.

- Je peux compter sur ta présence, bien sûr Trunks ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Eh… ça dépendra un peu de…

- Il sera là, coupa Bulma, t'inquiète pas Marron.

Trunks lança un œil sombre à sa mère qui soutint son regard avec défi.

- Je ferai tout mon possible, Marron, bredouilla Trunks en quittant la table.

En sortant, il perçut la voix de Bulma qui marmonnait quelque chose à son sujet, puis le rire de sa sœur. Il haussa les épaules. Il passa à la cuisine pour prendre un pack de bières et se dirigea vers la salle de gravité où son inconscient de père avait décidé qu'on était un jour comme les autres.

Depuis le départ de Goten, ses rapports avec Végéta avaient changé. Trunks n'aurait pas su dire si c'était en mal ou en bien. C'était simplement différent. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus pendant longtemps. Le chagrin et la colère avaient amené Trunks à fuir toute compagnie pendant de longs mois après que Goten soit parti pour les Etats du Sud. Et son père et ses grandes leçons de morale sur la lâcheté et le courage étaient vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle il avait aspiré alors. Dans sa rage, Trunks s'était convaincu que Végéta n'avait jamais vraiment aimé personne d'autre que lui et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de comprendre sa situation. C'était certainement un peu vrai. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans cette histoire qui avait fini par les rapprocher étrangement.

Trunks était resté sans voir sa famille pendant près de six mois. Quand il avait renoué des relations plus normales avec Bulma et qu'il était revenu en visiteur à la Capsule, il n'avait rien attendu de la part de son père. Vaguement des reproches peut-être, mais, à coup sûr, aucun réconfort.

Végéta n'avait rien dit, sauf à remarquer que Trunks se ramollissait, à force de refuser de s'entraîner, ce qui était sa façon de demander comment il allait. Le saïyen n'avait même pas eu l'air surpris de le revoir après une si longue absence. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été démonstratif de toute façon.

Le jour même où il avait reparu à la Capsule, Trunks avait tout de suite accepté la proposition d'un combat dans la salle de gravité. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour plaire à son père ou pour essayer de recréer un lien, encore moins pour se faire pardonner de quoi que ce soit. Il en avait juste eu spontanément envie. Végéta avait été un peu surpris de sa bonne volonté. Et puis, à chaque visite, le scénario s'était reproduit. En réalité, ces petites séances d'entraînement avec son père s'étaient révélées très rapidement pour Trunks le meilleur moyen d'évacuer sa frustration et son chagrin, et il avait pris l'habitude de venir régulièrement, y compris en l'absence de Bulma.

Végéta n'avait pas commenté le regain de son fils pour le combat. Il n'avait pas posé de questions, il n'avait même jamais mentionné Goten, il s'était contenté d'accepter chaque sollicitation de son fils.

Trunks avait trouvé un goût particulier dans ces têtes à têtes brutaux et silencieux, un goût qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Depuis qu'il avait passé l'âge de dix ans, tous les entraînements que Végéta lui avaient imposés avaient toujours tenu, de près ou de loin, à une sorte de corvée. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt, et ne les avait acceptés que par complaisance pour l'obsession de son tordu de père. Aujourd'hui, il devait admettre qu'ils étaient devenus une sorte de besoin. Une soupape de sécurité.

Seul son père était capable de lui donner ça, cette occasion de laisser échapper sa pleine puissance sans arrière-pensée, sans précaution encombrante. Et il ne lui demandait jamais de compte sur ses motivations, sur son état d'esprit. Trunks n'avait jamais besoin de se justifier, Végéta comprenait ce besoin de dépenser l'énergie bouillonnante et envahissante qui lui brûlait les tripes par moment.

Bien que ça n'ait pas été l'ambition de Trunks, ces entraînements avaient renoué un lien avec son père. A la longue, à force de le côtoyer, Trunks avait fini par s'apercevoir qu'ils se ressemblaient de plus en plus. A son image, Trunks était devenu extrêmement solitaire et ses rapports avec les autres lui étaient de plus en plus pénibles. Seul l'attachement pour sa famille lui permettait à peu près de rester humainement connecté. Même dans son travail, Trunks était devenu dur et implacable. Alors qu'il avait été un patron apprécié, il n'était plus qu'un patron redouté maintenant. Les petites stagiaires rougissantes, qui se tortillaient auparavant sur son passage, le craignaient et il en avait fait pleurer plus d'une. Dans le fond, il savait qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'assez abject; sa douleur l'avait endurci et avait développé des aspects assez sombres de sa personnalité. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper, c'était devenu sa façon à lui de se venger du monde qui l'entourait, qui l'empêchait d'être auprès de Goten. A bien y regarder, il était réellement devenu comme son père, animé d'une aigreur et d'une rage qui l'éloignaient des autres et noyaient par moment toutes ses qualités humaines.

Seuls Tao, et parfois sa famille, parvenaient à peu près à le sauver de cette sorte de déshumanisation totale.

- J'ai ramené de la bière, ça te dit ? annonça Trunks en désactivant la salle de gravité.

Végéta était en sueur et haletant. Il se tourna vers son fils et hocha la tête. Il attrapa une serviette accrochée dans un coin et s'essuya la figure en s'approchant de lui.

- Après, on se fait une petite séance, hein ? ajouta Trunks.

- Si tu veux ta pâté, grommela Végéta.

Le saïyen décapsula une bouteille et commença à boire à même la bouteille.

- C'est ton grand-père qui est là ? demanda-t-il à Trunks, j'ai besoin de le voir.

- Nan… C'est Marron…

Végéta parut réfléchir un instant.

- La petite gamine de C-18 et Krillin ?

Trunks sourit, son père n'était même pas foutu de se souvenir exactement de la vingtaine de personnes qui constituaient à peu près ses relations sociales.

- C'est plus une gamine, si tu veux aller voir… Tu vas être surpris. Elle se marie d'ailleurs.

- Ah ?

Végéta s'assit à même le sol. Il reprenait son souffle lentement.

- Tu devrais pas prendre la nouvelle avec tant d'indifférence parce que ça veut dire que tu seras forcément de la fête, souligna malicieusement Trunks.

- Il y aura Gokû ? demanda Végéta en levant la tête.

La question noua l'estomac de Trunks. _Bien sûr, sûrement._ Il y aurait Gokû et aussi, à coup sûr, Chichi… Trunks se mordit les lèvres inconsciemment et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Surtout il y aurait Goten. Cette perspective le glaçait et, en même temps, il brûlait d'envie de le revoir. Une minute, une heure. Ça le tuerait à nouveau, aussi sûrement qu'une dose de trop pouvait tuer un ancien junkie.

- Tu y seras aussi ? reprit Végéta qui avait renoncé à sa réponse.

Trunks tressaillit et posa les yeux sur son père. Végéta sonda ses prunelles bleues. Il avait ressenti le changement d'humeur de son fils et il l'avait compris. Il lui en avait tellement voulu de sa lâcheté, il avait enragé de le voir plier aux règles de ces misérables humains avec tant de facilité. Et il en avait voulu au môme de Gokû d'être un si pitoyable pantin, qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son fils.

Végéta avait un temps brûlé d'aller trouver son fils pour le réduire en miettes et lui rappeler ce qu'était le courage. Il se souvenait d'avoir assister à son procès débile. Il se souvenait de l'avidité des spectateurs curieux au tribunal. Il se souvenait de tout ça, les poings serrés et la boule au ventre, mais il avait laissé faire parce qu'il avait estimé que Trunks avait mérité tout ça pour avoir eu la bassesse de ne pas assumer ses actes. Ça lui avait paru aussi efficace qu'un coup de poing bien placé.

Pourtant Végéta avait mis du temps à lui pardonner l'humiliation. Il s'était senti si déçu de ce fils qu'il avait toujours estimé comme son digne héritier sur bien des points. Le seul détail qui avait réconforté le saïyen était de penser que Gokû se trouvait à égalité avec lui dans cette histoire. Encore Végéta avait-il conscience que cet imbécile n'avait probablement rien compris à tout ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Trunks avait dû sentir sa colère et sa déception parce qu'il n'était pas reparu pendant des mois. Le temps avait fini par endormir la colère de Végéta, et son amertume s'était diluée. Bulma et lui s'étaient disputé comme jamais au sujet de Trunks et il avait été surpris de découvrir la souffrance de sa compagne, comme si elle avait d'une certaine façon perdu son fils. Finalement dans l'esprit de Végéta aussi, c'était bien ça, il avait perdu son fils. C'était ce qu'il avait cru ressentir jusqu'à ce que Trunks revienne.

Un jour, il avait été là, sur le pas de la porte de la salle de gravité, le regard calme, l'air sûr de lui. Comme s'il n'avait commis aucune faute, comme si Végéta et Bulma étaient les fautifs et qu'il leur avait pardonné en quelques sortes. Il avait juste dit « Je me ferai bien un petit combat ». Il avait un air narquois et un demi-sourire et Végéta s'était surpris à répondre sur le même ton « Moi aussi ». Il avait cru pouvoir le rayer de sa vie, il s'était surestimé. Trunks avait changé quelque part et Végéta ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une fierté incontrôlable à son égard malgré tout ça. Il sentait aussi sa blessure et il s'était souvenu que lui-même avait bâti sa force sur des blessures et des erreurs.

Végéta se releva pour se mettre à hauteur de Trunks qui s'était adossé à l'une des consoles de contrôles pour boire sa bière.

- Tu viendras à cette fête ? répéta-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, grommela finalement Trunks en détournant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais pourquoi, soupira Trunks, tu sais tout ce qu'on croit que tu ignores, papa.

Végéta pencha la tête avec un demi-sourire.

- Vraiment ? Quoi par exemple ?

- On se bat, ou on va prendre le thé avec les filles ? coupa Trunks d'un ton acerbe qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui que prenait habituellement son père.

Végéta ricana et finit sa bière.

- On se bat bien sûr.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Malgré l'heure tardive, les rues étaient encore grouillantes de passants en ombre chinoises. Les lampadaires et les enseignes au néon criardes projetaient une luminosité trompeuse sur les trottoirs. Trunks cherchait désespérément à garer son tout-terrain rutilant. Il devait chasser régulièrement du revers de la main, les filles, qui s'approchaient de sa vitre en déambulant lascivement dès qu'elles repéraient son allure ralentie. Le standard de sa voiture dépareillait dans un tel endroit, mais il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de venir. Il finit par se garer sur un trottoir, sans se préoccuper des panneaux d'interdiction de stationner, de toute façon déjà vandalisés à la peinture. Il doutait que les flics viendraient se préoccuper de sa voiture, s'il leur venait l'idée de s'aventurer jusqu'ici à cette heure-ci. A bien regarder, il y avait mille fois mieux à faire pour eux ici.

Une fille aux cheveux trop rouges et à la jupe trop courte marcha jusqu'à lui avec un air engageant.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? susurra-t-elle.

- Dégage, grogna Trunks brusquement en lui lançant un œil assassin.

Elle recula avec une mine renfrognée et marmonna une insulte choisie à son attention. Trunks n'y prit pas garde et tenta de s'orienter en tapotant sur son mobile. Il repéra la direction à prendre et s'engagea sur le trottoir d'en face. Toute la rue était un alignement de sex-shop en tout genre et de bars aux noms grossièrement évocateurs, voire carrément grotesques. Des créatures mielleuses abordaient les passants avec des airs entendus, et sur le pas de porte de la plupart des sex-shops, des types les interpelaient pour les encourager à entrer. Trunks progressa difficilement dans cette faune étrange. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les lieux avec un certain étonnement. C'était donc là que Tao habitait.

Trunks savait qu'il vivait dans un quartier mal fréquenté, mais il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé qu'il ressemblait à ça. Tao n'en parlait jamais. Il avait juste raconté qu'il travaillait pour une vieille tante qui tenait une échoppe et qu'il logeait au-dessus de son commerce. Trunks avait compris que la vieille devait plutôt l'exploiter. Elle l'avait élevée quand sa mère avait disparu et devait penser que le gamin lui était redevable à vie. Trunks avait quand même pris quelques précautions et s'était fait confirmer l'histoire de Tao par un détective privé, qui lui avait aussi fourni l'adresse du boui-boui en question.

Trunks avait rarement l'occasion de fréquenter vraiment des gens qui n'appartenaient pas à son milieu. _Sauf Goten_. Il avait toujours navigué au milieu de gens riches et bien élevés, ou qui se présentaient comme tels. La façon dont il avait rencontré Tao quelques mois plus tôt était quasiment providentielle. Il l'avait connement percuté avec sa voiture.

Il semblait à Trunks qu'il se souviendrait toujours de cette rencontre. Une bruine poisseuse tombait en continu et le trafic était complètement saturé ce jour-là. Il était dans _leur _voiture, toujours la même. Ce tank anachronique au milieu des citadines, coincé dans la circulation ralentie. Comme souvent quand la conduite devenait ennuyeuse, l'esprit oisif de Trunks avait invariablement glissé vers Goten. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, quoiqu'il soit en train de faire, son ciel était certainement plus clément que la grisaille de la Capitale de l'Ouest.

Le bouchon s'éternisait, les voitures n'avançaient que par à-coup de quelques mètres et Trunks commençaient à perdre patience. Machinalement il avait mis l'écharpe de Goten, celle qu'il avait oubliée dans la voiture, celle dont son ami n'avait plus l'utilité là où il était. Il tripotait le tissu nerveusement dans l'espoir de calmer son humeur assombrie.

Subitement il y eut un bruit fracassant. Trunks avait voulu avancer jusqu'à la voiture devant lui. Il avait agi comme un automate sans plus vérifier ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était le moment exact où cet abruti de cycliste avait décidé de se glisser entre les voitures immobilisées. _Bam !_

Trunks n'avait même pas tout de suite réalisé d'où venait le choc, puis il avait entraperçu la silhouette d'une roue de vélo et son sang s'était figé. Il avait surgi de l'habitacle comme un diable pour contourner le capot avec angoisse. En premier lieu, il ne vit que le vélo complètement plié, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le cycliste. Son estomac s'était rétréci en une fraction de seconde. Le jeune homme était à genou en appui sur ses mains, apparemment un peu étourdi, et tournait le dos à Trunks. _Goten._

Trunks cligna des yeux et resta un instant immobile. Finalement le garçon se redressa et se retourna vers lui. Evidemment ce n'était pas Goten. Trunks s'avança vers lui et constata aussitôt qu'il avait l'air en bon état. En temps normal, Trunks se serait mis en colère. Il aurait hurlé même.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il simplement en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Il devait avoir vingt ou vingt et un ans, il en paraissait dix-huit. Il leva ses yeux ébène sur Trunks, puis regarda la voiture, énorme, improbable, mieux parée pour une chasse au rhinocéros que pour l'heure de pointe de la ville. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en se frottant un bras.

- Je crois, grommela-t-il.

- Tu peux te lever ?

Trunks avait instinctivement attrapé son coude pour le soutenir dans son entreprise. Tao s'était levé en se retenant au capot. Il boitillait.

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, avait décrété Trunks.

- C'est bon, pas la peine.

- C'est plus prudent. Monte dans la bagnole !

Trunks avait pris naturellement son ton autoritaire, celui qu'il réservait à ses subalternes au travail et qui était quasiment devenu son seul mode d'expression ces derniers temps. Tao avait libéré son bras avec humeur.

- Ça va passer, je vous dis, grogna-t-il.

- Je te dépose chez toi, alors ? Comment tu vas faire ? T'as vu ton vélo ? insista Trunks en désignant la ferraille tordue à ses pieds.

- C'est pas mon vélo de toute façon…

En temps normal, Trunks l'aurait laissé pourrir sur le bord du trottoir et serait reparti. Après tout, ce connard n'était pas foutu de regarder où il allait. Il avait aussi une expression de défi qui usait passablement la patience de Trunks. Mais l'impression d'avoir vu Goten quand il l'avait trouvé sur le sol avait allumé quelque chose en lui. Un besoin irrésistible de ne pas le laisser filer comme ça. Pas si vite. Pas tout de suite.

- Alors, viens, je te paye un verre, le temps qu'il s'arrête de pleuvoir. Après ça, si ça va mieux, je te laisse partir, ajouta Trunks d'une voix radoucie.

Tao plissa les yeux et le toisa avec méfiance. Il pinça les lèvres mais finit par hocher faiblement la tête.

- D'accord.

Trunks avait compris bien plus tard que Tao venait minablement de voler le vélo après avoir raté son bus. Il avait accepté le verre mais il avait refusé tout net que Trunks le raccompagne et il avait dû lui payer le taxi pour rentrer. Trunks lui avait laissé sa carte « _au cas où quelque chose n'allait pas_ » et sans grand espoir de le revoir jamais. Mais il l'avait revu.

Au début, Trunks n'avait pas eu d'intentions précises, juste l'envie de raviver cette impression furtive de voir Goten. Tao ne lui ressemblait pas franchement, mais de temps à autres, selon la lumière et l'angle de vue, le cœur de Trunks se réchauffait.

La première fois qu'il l'avait revu, Trunks ne s'y était pas attendu. Il l'avait trouvé trempé et grelottant sous une pluie battante, à la sortie du parking de la Capsule Corp. Trunks avait vite compris que Tao menait une vie un peu marginale. Il lui avait payé un bon dîner et avait jaugé à son appétit et à son gabarit qu'il avait dû sauter quelques repas avant celui-là. Après ça, Tao avait accepté de lui donner son numéro. Ils avaient mangé ensemble plusieurs fois. En réalité, ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais appelés. C'était toujours Tao qui se débrouillait pour trouver Trunks à la sortie de la Capsule. Trunks n'avait pas d'horaires réguliers et il soupçonnait que Tao avait pu l'attendre des heures dans le froid, avec la crainte de le louper.

Trunks lui-même avait fini par prendre l'habitude de le guetter. Tao pouvait parfois rester invisible pendant plus d'une semaine, alors qu'à d'autres moments il se présentait tous les soirs. Le rituel était toujours le même. Il montait dans la voiture et ils allaient manger. A la fin du repas, Tao filait dans l'ombre des rues avec un petit salut de la main et un sourire.

Ce qui avait surpris Trunks était qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de lui demander de l'argent. Pour tout dire, Trunks avait attendu ce moment dès le début, il n'était plus dupe depuis longtemps de l'intérêt que les autres lui portaient. Tao avait compris la situation de Trunks. Il aurait même pu essayer de l'arnaquer en lui faisant rembourser le vélo. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu de sous-entendus de ce genre. Comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'argent sans en demander, Trunks avait tenté de laisser son portefeuille rempli en évidence sur la table du restaurant pendant qu'il allait aux toilettes. Un voleur de vélo pourrait bien se servir dans la liasse sans qu'il n'y paraisse. Mais Tao n'avait rien pris. Trunks avait presque été déçu.

Un soir, il l'avait trouvé endormi sur le banc devant le parking. Trunks était sorti particulièrement tard d'une réunion et Tao ne l'avertissait jamais quand il venait, bien qu'il ait son numéro de portable. Trunks avait arrêté la voiture devant le banc et avait contemplé le dormeur un instant. Dans la pénombre, tête baissée, il ressemblait tellement à Goten que Trunks avait senti sa respiration se couper. Il l'avait réveillé doucement. Il était transi. Son blouson était bien trop léger pour faire face aux rigueurs de l'hiver.

- Viens, on va manger chez moi, pour une fois, avait chuchoté Trunks en l'entraînant vers la voiture.

Tao n'avait pas protesté. Il avait suivi le mouvement. Trunks lui avait fait à manger tandis que le visiteur admirait son appartement tout blanc et minimaliste. Tao avait tout de suite allumé la télévision dont l'écran géant l'avait immédiatement hypnotisé. Cette attirance instinctive pour la télévision avait douloureusement rappelé Goten à Trunks.

- Il est plus de deux heures, tu veux dormir sur le canapé ? avait proposé Trunks quand ils eurent fini le repas.

Ils étaient avachis sur le canapé devant la télévision allumée, tous les deux pris par la torpeur de fin de journée et de fin de repas. Tao avait levé ses yeux sombres sur lui.

- Tu me proposes vraiment de dormir _sur le _canapé ? T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec, toi, avait-il répondu.

Trunks avait ri.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de me cambrioler dans mon sommeil ?

Tao s'était approché de lui brusquement.

- C'est vraiment à ça que tu penses ? avait-il sussuré en plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Sa proximité subite avait fait taire Trunks instantanément. _Non bien sûr_. Bien sûr Trunks avait eu envie de lui, mais l'idée qu'il ne soit pas Goten l'avait retenu. Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir si Tao pouvait être intéressé. Il avait fermement museler son désir comme une chose inconcevable, interdite. Mais quand Tao l'avait embrassé doucement, tous ses scrupules s'étaient évanouis. Il avait tellement eu besoin de cette tendresse. Ce n'était pas Goten, mais c'était réconfortant. Trunks se sentait gelé de l'intérieur depuis de si longs mois que la chaleur de Tao lui était apparue comme le dernier fil qui le tenait suspendu au-dessus du vide. Trunks lui avait rendu son baiser et le reste de l'histoire avait été des plus classiques.

Le restaurant de la tante était un établissement miteux avec un comptoir et quelques chaises hors d'âge inoccupées. Des effluves poisseuses parvenaient dans la minuscule salle depuis la cuisine ouverte. Un panneau rudimentaire annonçait les différents plats et leurs prix, sur place ou à emporter. L'endroit était mal éclairé et ouvert aux courants d'air d'une porte vitrée qui fermait mal, voire pas du tout. Quand Trunks entra un mobile accroché au-dessus de l'entrée annonça son arrivée par un tintement léger. Derrière le comptoir, une vieille ridée avec un foulard sur les cheveux apparut et l'interrogea du regard sans un salut et sans un sourire.

Trunks contempla le décor en prenant son temps, sans se soucier de ses yeux insistants. La salle était complètement déserte.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? grogna-t-elle finalement.

Il posa enfin les yeux sur elle. Elle portait une blouse de cuisine tâchée et mâchonnait inlassablement quelque chose.

- Je suis un ami de Tao. Il est là ? demanda Trunks.

La vieille renifla et le toisa. Il était habillé en civil, dans une tenue décontractée qui ne laissait rien paraître de son identité. Mais elle ne manqua pas de remarquer sa veste de marque presque neuve. Pas le genre de vestes qui traînaient trop souvent dans le coin.

- Un ami de Tao ? répéta-t-elle avec suspicion, il fait une livraison pour l'instant.

- Je vais l'attendre alors, annonça Trunks avec assurance.

Il prit place sur l'une des chaises.

- Ça marche pas comme ça, gamin, tu consommes ou tu dégages, coupa la vieille durement.

Trunks sourit malicieusement.

- D'accord, filez moi donc une barquette de frites et un soda.

La vieille plissa les yeux et se mit à sourire à son tour, ce qui la rendait en réalité encore plus effrayante.

- On paye d'avance, 12 zénis, riposta-t-elle d'une voix claquante.

- C'est pas donné, mamie, siffla Trunks en tendant un billet.

- C'est pas la soupe populaire ici, mon garçon, rétorqua la vieille en agrippant vivement le billet.

Trunks leva les yeux au ciel, conscient qu'elle avait ajusté son prix tout spécialement pour lui. Elle souriait triomphalement en rangeant le billet dans sa caisse.

- Mia ! appela-t-elle, une frite et un soda… C'est pour un copain de ton frère…

- Et la monnaie ? coupa Trunks.

- La monnaie ? … J'en ai plus, de monnaie… t'auras qu'à voir ça avec Tao, hein ?

S'il n'avait pas été en face de la tante de Tao, dans _son_ restaurant, où il n'était pas censé mettre les pieds, il aurait réglé cette situation d'une façon plus militaire. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de scandales à cause de son ami, et la vieille avait bien compris. Il serra les dents sans un commentaire et elle disparut en boitillant dans la cuisine. Une jeune femme apparut derrière le comptoir avec la commande de Trunks. Elle lui tendit son plateau en le jaugeant ouvertement. Elle ressemblait vaguement à Tao. Des cheveux bruns entortillés dans un foulard, les mêmes yeux noirs et luisants. Elle était, à l'inverse de lui, assez corpulente, quoique les traits de son visage soient assez fins.

- T'es un copain de Tao ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue.

Trunks hocha la tête. Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Hmm. T'es pas du coin… T'es un de _ces_ copains…

Trunks croqua une frite en soutenant froidement son regard malicieux et amusé.

- Il va revenir vite ?

- Ça dépend qui il croise sur le chemin du retour, répondit-elle avec nonchalance, mais t'aurais peut-être pas dû venir ici.

Trunks commençait à partager son avis. Il aurait dû au moins attendre dehors. Sa rencontre avec la « famille » de Tao était réellement déprimante. Il s'assit pour grignoter ses frites. Une musique surannée jouait en bruit de fond et on entendait les cris d'un bébé quelque part dans une pièce éloignée. Les odeurs de graillons flottaient paresseusement autour de lui.

Le tintement du mobile au-dessus de la porte le tira de ses médiations. Il se retourna et trouva Tao debout, immobile à l'entrée. Il tenait un casque de moto dans une main et portait un sac en bandoulière. Il plissa les yeux apercevant Trunks, mais passa devant lui sans un mot, effleurant juste son bras du bout des doigts. Trunks le suivit du regard tandis qu'il contournait le comptoir et s'engouffrait dans la cuisine. Des bruits de voix marmonnées dans une langue étrangère parvinrent jusqu'à Trunks et Tao finit par réapparaître. Il se posta devant lui.

- J'ai encore deux livraisons, après j'ai fini, annonça-t-il simplement.

Trunks se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Je viens avec toi, décréta-t-il en croquant une frite.

Tao leva les yeux au ciel mais ne protesta pas quand Trunks lui emboita le pas et le suivit sur le trottoir jusqu'à une petite moto bricolée. Tao tendit le casque à Trunks et s'affaira à démarrer son engin. Trunks observait ses manipulations avec incrédulité. Il n'avait pas pensé que de telles casseroles puissent encore être en circulation. Mais finalement la moto démarra dans un léger nuage de fumée. Trunks mit le casque sur la tête de Tao et prit place derrière lui.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et se serra contre lui un peu plus que nécessaire. La conduite de Tao était plutôt suicidaire et s'il avait été plus normal, Trunks aurait eu peur. Il serra quand même les dents quand ils frôlèrent quelques piétons.

Il se demanda si son amant roulait toujours comme ça ou si c'était une manière de marquer sa mauvaise humeur parce que Trunks avait enfreint leurs règles en venant le chercher. Il ne chercha pas à savoir et se rapprocha simplement un peu plus de lui.

Pour la première livraison, ils se garèrent sur le parking d'un immeuble sinistre. L'endroit semblait désert mais Trunks avait la désagréable impression qu'on l'observait sans qu'il sache exactement dire qui, ni d'où. Tao enchaina son véhicule et scruta sa montre.

- Reste pas ici, viens avec moi, grogna-t-il à Trunks.

- Je peux attendre.

Tao sourit.

- Viens, je te dis, je voudrais pas qu'on t'esquinte.

Trunks ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que quoi que ce soit ici puisse « l'esquinter », mais il suivit docilement Tao.

- Et arrête de me serrer comme ça sur la moto, ajouta Tao dans un murmure crispé.

- Comme tu veux…répondit Trunks avec une moue contrariée.

Il attendit patiemment que Tao ait livré son plat dans l'un des étages. En redescendant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall sombre de l'entrée, Tao le saisit brusquement au col et le plaqua contre un mur reculé. Trunks ne s'y était pas attendu. Il ne chercha pas à résister malgré la violence inhabituelle de son ami. Le jeune homme appuya les paumes de ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de la tête de Trunks.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ? siffla-t-il avec colère, c'est pas ce qu'on avait dit…

- Ce qu'on avait dit ? riposta Trunks avec défi, on avait dit quelque chose ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Trunks. T'as pas envie que je me pointe à ton bureau je suppose…

- Je m'en fous. J'avais juste envie de te voir.

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas contenté d'appeler ?

- Je l'ai fait.

Tao soupira avec lassitude et se redressa en baissant ses bras qui formaient une sorte de cage autour de Trunks.

- Je t'ai dit que je bossais. Je suis à sec pour le loyer, tu pouvais pas attendre un peu ? grinça Tao.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour le loyer ?

Un éclair traversa les prunelles sombres de Tao et Trunks crut un instant qu'il allait essayer de le frapper.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Une pute ? cracha-t-il.

Trunks leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras calmement.

- Je te prends pour un mec qui est sacrément dans la merde, répliqua Trunks.

- Ouais ? Ben c'est _ma _merde et je t'ai pas autorisé à venir mettre ton nez dedans, c'est clair ? C'est toujours pareil avec les mecs riches, hein ? Si tu veux faire dans l'humanitaire, va distribuer des sacs de riz, mais te mêle pas de mes affaires.

Trunks accusa le coup. Il réalisa à quel point il avait été maladroit d'être venu chercher Tao, de lui avoir proposé de l'aider. Il n'avait pas pensé que Tao le prendrait comme ça. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas pensé tout court. Il avait eu besoin de le voir, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi un instant à sa réaction. Il se sentait penaud. Trunks posa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira doucement vers lui, malgré la réticence de Tao.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, soupira Trunks, je… Tu me manquais, j'avais envie de te voir.

Tao baissait sa garde et le laissa poser ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Il ne résistait jamais longtemps à Trunks. Tao rompit le baiser et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ça s'est mal passé chez tes parents, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Trunks haussa les sourcils, surpris par la question. Il y réfléchit un instant. Il n'y avait pas eu de dispute, il n'y avait pas eu de mauvaise humeur… Tout juste un après-midi normal. Il y avait juste eu cette photo et la visite de Marron.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

- Il y a quelque chose que je comprends pas…

Trunks venait de raccrocher et fixait encore le téléphone avec incertitude. Sa mère était hors d'elle.

- Si t'as pas envie d'aller à cette connerie… Pourquoi tu y vas ?

Trunks leva les yeux vers Tao. Il était appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et le regardait avec préoccupation. Trunks pinça les lèvres. Ce que Tao ne comprenait pas c'était que Trunks mourrait d'envie d'y aller. Il mourrait d'envie et de peur à la fois. Comme un signe de cette indécision, il avait loupé l'avion et sa famille était partie sans lui. Son esprit avait juste refusé de se réveiller quand le réveil avait sonné. Tao ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé, il était resté aussi sourd que lui. C'était finalement l'appel furieux de Bulma depuis le téléphone de leur jet qui l'avait tiré des limbes du sommeil.

Il se leva et agrippa le T-shirt de Tao pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Il approcha sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de son amant.

- J'ai pas le choix… souffla Trunks.

- Toi ? Pas le choix ? siffla Tao avec amusement.

Trunks ne le laissa pas se moquer plus longtemps de lui et l'embrassa avidement en le tirant vers le lit. Tao suivit le mouvement sans résistance. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand Trunks le fit tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Tao se redressa en appui sur ses coudes et, souriant malicieusement, leva les yeux sur son amant qui était resté debout au pied du lit.

- En tout cas, on dirait que ça te met dans tous tes états, souligna-t-il.

Trunks attrapa doucement sa tête et la ramena vers son entrejambe.

- Tais-toi, je t'en supplie, tais-toi… grogna-t-il en baissant l'élastique de son caleçon.

Tao souriait toujours quand il empoigna l'érection de Trunks pour l'enfourner doucement dans sa bouche. Trunks ferma les yeux et siffla faiblement pour accuser l'onde de plaisir qui s'insinua en lui. Tao était particulièrement doué pour ce genre de jeux. Et subitement, toutes les pensées de Trunks se diluèrent, son esprit se concentra exclusivement sur les sensations délicieuses de son corps.

Ces derniers mois, depuis la visite de Marron, il s'était efforcé d'oublier la perspective de cette grande fête de famille qui s'annonçait. Surtout la perspective de se retrouver face à Goten. C'était un effort vain. Quand ce n'était pas les piaillements continuels de Bulma et de Bra qui lui rappelaient l'événement, c'était son esprit rationnel qui lui soufflait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Bulma l'avait fait compter sur la liste des invités présents bien sûr, et, jusqu'à la dernière minute, il avait espéré qu'un incident imprévu aurait pu annuler le voyage. Mais, à mesure que la date s'était rapprochée, une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. Elle s'était implacablement développée et durcie, grignotant ses nerfs et sa patience. Il restait déchiré entre l'envie pressante de revoir Goten et sa terreur de replonger dans les affres qu'il avait connus après son départ. Il savait que quoiqu'il arrivait, ce serait une épreuve terrible.

Quand il sentait cette pression à la limite du supportable, il éprouvait un besoin urgent de voir Tao. Tao avait toujours à peu près réussi à lui faire oublier tout le reste. C'était nettement moins vrai ces derniers temps mais le sexe avec lui permettait de diminuer miraculeusement la pression.

Une main dans ses cheveux noirs, Trunks commençait à balancer imperceptiblement son bassin maintenant, impatienté par la lenteur et la délicatesse de la bouche de son amant. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort et de plus fulgurant. Il s'écarta de Tao.

Tao le regarda de ses yeux luisants et entendus. Trunks saisit doucement sa nuque et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement en lui soulevant le T-shirt. Tao se débarrassa du vêtement d'un seul geste tandis que Trunks lui retirait son caleçon. Trunks s'assit sur ses genoux et frotta lentement leurs érections qui se faisaient face. Tao ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres en lâchant un soupir rauque.

Trunks imprimait un mouvement ferme et régulier. Il sentait son amant totalement réceptif à ses caresses. Il aimait la simplicité des choses avec lui, son désir spontané et authentique, quelle que soit l'humeur de Trunks.

Dans le fond, Trunks avait l'impression de recevoir plus qu'il ne donnait dans leurs rapports. Mais Tao paraissait pleinement satisfait. Il était de toute façon si avide qu'un rien suffisait à le satisfaire. Trunks passa sa langue dans son cou, ce qui lui arracha à nouveau un gémissement étouffé. Puis, très lentement, il le contraignit à s'allonger et le retourna sur le ventre avec précaution, sans lâcher son érection.

Trunks saisit une bouteille de lubrifiant posée sur le sol et s'en imbiba les mains jusqu'à ce que le produit soit suffisamment chaud. Il ne quittait pas le corps offert sous ses yeux et le détaillait avec avidité. Il introduisit deux doigts en Tao sans sentir aucune résistance. Tao grogna à nouveau et ajusta sa position. Trunks posa une main sur sa hanche et hésita. Il ne voyait plus son visage et fut subitement submergé de l'impression de revoir Goten. Cette image qui s'imprima en flash dans son esprit le déstabilisa un peu. Une boule était apparue dans sa gorge mais son désir s'était enflammé de manière surprenante. Sans prendre plus de précaution, il s'engagea en lui d'un mouvement empressé. Tao émit un faible râle de protestation ravie mais Trunks n'y prit pas garde. Il avait fermé les yeux et des papillons volaient devant ses prunelles bâillonnées. Il avait le souffle court et parvenait tout juste à contrôler son besoin irrésistible d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Il sentait son sang-froid lui glisser entre les doigts. Tao n'était pas Goten.

_Trunks…_

Mais c'était comme si c'était Goten. C'était quelques mois en arrière, c'était hier.

_Trunks…_

Comme cette fois, où Goten avait pour la première fois laissé échapper son nom au moment de jouir. Un moment de pure extase.

_Trunks…_

Il avait besoin de lui. C'était impensable que Goten ne ressente pas la même chose. La douleur de leur séparation était palpable comme une chape de plomb qui les empêchait de respirer. Trunks avait besoin d'oxygène. Il était en train de mourir. Et là tout de suite, il se donnait l'impression de respirer. Il avait retenu son souffle si longtemps. _Goten…_

Le cri rauque de Tao le ramena à la réalité. Trunks ouvrit les yeux au moment même où il se libérait en lui. Il lâcha lui-même un gémissement court, pris au dépourvu par la fulgurance du plaisir. « Chiotte » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il entendait le souffle haletant de Tao sous lui. Le blanc éblouissant de la chambre sous le puits de lumière l'aveugla un instant. Il referma les yeux sur cette réalité qu'il avait oubliée un instant et reprit son souffle. Puis, il se retira doucement et s'étendit à côté de son amant, encore confus d'avoir cru un instant que c'était Goten. Soudain, quelque chose lui chatouilla les joues. Il passa sa main sur sa peau et fut étonné de la trouver mouillée. Les larmes. Instinctivement, Trunks tourna les yeux vers Tao pour vérifier qu'il ne le regardait pas. Mais Tao était appuyé sur ses coudes et le dévisageait silencieusement. Bien sûr, il avait vu.

Trunks sentit que les larmes coulaient encore et il les essuya à nouveau vigoureusement. D'habitude, elles tarissaient plus rapidement. Tao s'approcha de lui doucement et l'embrassa délicatement. Puis, glissant ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, Tao se mit à chuchoter.

- T'as un problème, Trunks. Tu baises bien mais t'as vraiment un problème.

Sans rien ajouter, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bains pour s'y enfermer. Trunks soupira et cala sa tête sur l'oreiller après avoir chassé une dernière fois l'eau sur ses joues. Tao ne connaissait pas grand-chose de sa vie, mais il l'avait bien résumée.

Le plus gros problème de Trunks pour l'instant était relativement simple. Il allait prendre ce foutu avion pour aller dans cette foutue ville à ce foutu mariage pleins de foutus gens qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir. Et là, il y aurait Goten. Et la suite ne serait qu'une petite mort. Peut-être que Goten était passé à autre chose et qu'il se contenterait de le traiter comme un vieux copain. Peut-être que, comme lui, Goten se consumait de l'intérieur depuis presque un an et qu'ils tomberaient à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais dans les deux cas…

Dans les deux cas, Trunks finirait par rentrer sans lui, après avoir, à nouveau dévaler violemment la pente qu'il avait eu tant de peine à commencer à remonter ces derniers mois. A nouveau il ramasserait les miettes de son âme, mais cette fois-ci sans certitude de réussir à les recoller, même grossièrement.

Le pire était que cette perspective ne se contentait pas de l'effrayer, elle l'attirait irrésistiblement, elle le fascinait comme le vide au bord d'une falaise. La vérité était qu'il crevait d'envie de voir Goten, son esprit le poussait dans cette direction, avec l'idée vicieuse que même pour une semaine, il avait un espoir de retrouver le paradis.

- Faut que j'y aille, annonça la voix de Tao.

Il se tenait sur le seuil du salon, habillé, son sac en bandoulière en travers de sa poitrine. Il était beau dans la lumière de la fin d'été. Trunks eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il n'était pas très honnête envers lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient fait des promesses, ils ne s'étaient juré ni amour, ni fidélité, mais ils s'étaient soutenus chacun dans leur adversité. Ils formaient une sorte de troupe de survivants qui veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Trunks n'était pas sûr de le revoir quand il rentrerait. Il n'était pas sûr d'être en état de continuer à supporter cette ressemblance insidieuse avec Goten et cet arrière-goût de trahison qui assaisonnait leur relation.

- Tu tires une tronche, plaisanta Tao, t'es vraiment sur les dents aujourd'hui.

Il décapsula une canette de soda et but une gorgée, sans faire mine de s'approcher du lit d'où Trunks le fixait gravement.

- Allez, j'y vais ! Sinon la vieille va criser. Bon voyage, mec !

Il lui fit un signe de la main et disparut. Trunks écouta ses pas et la porte d'entrée qui claquait derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas été foutu de lui dire au-revoir.

Il avait pris l'avion du soir. En fait, il aurait pu partir plus tôt et voler, mais il avait tout un tas de bordel encombrant à trimballer sur ordre de Bulma. Surtout, il ne se faisait pas confiance. C'était un long voyage malgré tout, et s'il n'avait pas été coincé dans un avion, il n'était pas sûr qu'il n'aurait pas fait demi-tour à un moment donné.

Il avait une correspondance à la Capitale du Sud, où il devait attraper le vol pour Eloma. Tout était laborieux et accentuait son impatience et son anxiété. Il y avait du retard, et comme il était déjà tard le soir, les employés de l'aéroport étaient en effectif restreint. Le téléphone de Bulma ne répondait pas, il n'avait plus de batteries dans celui de Trunks, il ne retrouvait plus une des valises de sa mère... Il hésita un moment à repartir en sens inverse. A cet instant pourtant, Kami avait dû entendre ses pensées, tout se débloqua et il s'envola enfin pour Eloma.

Il atterrit en pleine nuit. Il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un aurait pris la peine de venir l'accueillir à cette heure. Sa mère et sa sœur étaient à coup sûr déjà couchée. Devant la sortie de l'aéroport, le trottoir désert confirma sa crainte. Il n'y avait personne pour l'attendre. Dans le fond, il se dit qu'il préférait ça, il se sentait exténué et irritable. Il prendrait un taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel et éviterait toute compagnie avant de se sentir en pleine possession de son sang-froid. Il fit signe à taxi qui s'avança paresseusement jusqu'à lui. Un chauffeur gras à la mine fatiguée en descendit. Trunks ne prit même pas la peine de l'aider à charger les bagages. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur sociable et espérait le décourager par avance de le prendre pour un gentil touriste enthousiaste à qui il devait faire la conversation.

Le chauffeur n'avait de toute façon pas l'air très alerte et Trunks surveilla ses manipulations avec les bagages, surtout la valise de Bulma. Il ne tenait pas à rendre compte à sa mère de l'état de son précieux chargement.

- Faites attention, maugréa Trunks en fixant les paquets que le chauffeur ne savait plus comment empiler dans son coffre.

- C'est trop gros, Monsieur, rumina l'homme qui était déjà en sueur.

- Démerdez-vous, vous êtes taxi ou pas ? siffla Trunks.

L'autre lui lança un œil noir. C'était certain maintenant, ils n'allaient pas papoter gentiment sur la route de l'hôtel. Un homme arriva derrière le chauffeur et empoigna une des valises pour la sortir du coffre.

- Laissez, je vais le faire.

Trunks se figea en entendant ces mots et leva les yeux sur l'arrivant. Goten lui sourit et lui lança un clin d'œil.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'il y aurait personne ?

Trunks resta sans voix, immobile sur le trottoir.

- Laisse, on a pas besoin finalement, expliqua Goten au chauffeur de taxi à qui il remit un billet.

Le gros homme débarrassa son coffre avec une mine renfrognée et remonta dans sa voiture, avant de repartir. Goten resta face à Trunks. Il tenait encore une des valises à la main.

Le trottoir était pratiquement désert sous les lumières blafardes des lampadaires. Quand la stupeur fut passée, Trunks ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers Goten et de le serrer dans ses bras avec force. Il resta un moment à s'imprégner de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Goten avait lâché la valise, mais n'avait pas bougé. Il passa très lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Trunks à la base de sa nuque. Trunks fut pris d'un frisson et crut que les larmes allaient revenir. Mais ses yeux restèrent secs. Tout allait bien maintenant. Tout était subitement pour le mieux.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les reviews._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>_

- Tu as faim ?

- Un peu.

C'était faux. Trunks n'avait aucun appétit. Aucune envie de manger en tout cas. Il voulait juste profiter de la compagnie de Goten le plus longtemps possible. Il refusait que Goten le dépose à l'hôtel et reparte comme si… Comme si rien, justement.

- Il est trois heures, soupira Goten, tout est fermé… Enfin sauf les clubs, mais j'imagine que t'as pas envie de foule et de musique bruyante…

- J'ai pas envie, non.

Goten gardait les yeux rivés sur la route devant lui et Trunks gardait les yeux rivés sur Goten à côté de lui. Il avait presque l'impression que leur séparation n'avait pas affecté Goten et ça enfonçait une pointe douloureuse dans son estomac. Goten lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif.

- L'hôtel doit avoir un groom service de nuit, hasarda Goten.

- Non, coupa Trunks, comme s'il s'était déjà renseigné.

En fait, Trunks n'en savait rien et il s'en foutait. Il se foutait de l'hôtel, de son groom service et de bouffer. Il voulait aller là où Goten irait. Goten se frotta l'arrière du crâne et le regarda à nouveau brièvement. Il paraissait nerveux. Trunks sentait monter en lui une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Dieu, comment avait-il pu se passer de lui si longtemps ? Comment avait-il à ce point pu jouer la comédie ? Goten s'humecta les lèvres avec embarras.

- Tu veux…On peut manger chez moi, je sais pas…

- Parfait, répondit Trunks sans le laisser finir sa phrase.

Goten se tut et crispa ses doigts sur le volant. Il sentait les yeux de Trunks glisser sur lui, il sentait son envie en alerte déjà. Il avait juré. Il s'était juré qu'il se contrôlerait. Il avait promis. Mais Goten avait compris dès qu'il l'avait vu sur le trottoir de l'aéroport. Même Trunks avait renoncé à toute forme de contrôle de soi, comment Goten y serait parvenu ? Il n'aurait pas dû venir le chercher en pleine nuit. Trunks aurait pris un taxi et serait rentré directement à l'hôtel. Et Goten n'aurait pas dû lui proposer de manger chez lui, parce qu'il savait que, dans ces putains d'hôtel de luxe que choisissait Bulma, il y avait _fatalement _un groom service de nuit, et Goten savait de toute façon que Trunks n'avait pas faim. En tout cas pas de nourriture. Goten savait que c'était trop tard pour penser à tout ça. Il s'était surestimé une fois de plus.

Il se gara devant la petite maison dans laquelle il habitait à l'écart de la ville. Quand il eut coupé le contact, les phares s'éteignirent ainsi que toutes les lumières de l'habitacle. Trunks n'avait pas bougé et ses yeux luisants perçaient l'obscurité autour d'eux. Goten ouvrit sa portière sans attendre, suffoquant presque. Son cœur battait si douloureusement qu'il résonnait jusque dans ses tempes. Heureusement, il n'y avait presqu'aucun éclairage autour d'eux, hormis la lanterne au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Goten marcha du pas le plus assuré possible jusqu'à la porte.

- Pas besoin de prendre tes valises, on va juste… manger, lança-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

Trunks ne répondit pas et claqua sa portière d'un geste sûr. Son silence, les quelques mots qu'il avait à peine concédé depuis l'aéroport mettaient Goten extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration désordonnée. Il avait promis à sa mère. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Tout allait bien. Il avait même une petite copine. Et tout le monde se réjouissait de la fête à venir. Marron semblait tellement heureuse.

Goten avait beau énumérer laborieusement les raisons qu'il avait de résister à cette envie irrépressible et envahissante d'enlacer Trunks, pas une ne calmait son trouble intérieur. Et le silence de la nuit autour d'eux, qui leur donnait l'impression d'être seuls au monde, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à aggraver les choses.

Il entendit le pas de Trunks s'approcher derrière lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et déverrouilla la porte pour le laisser passer. Trunks s'immobilisa à sa hauteur et le fixa gravement. Son odeur submergea Goten à nouveau, comme lors de leur étreinte à l'aéroport. Subitement, plus rien n'existait pour Goten que la présence de son ancien amant devant lui et il se demandait comment son monde ne s'était pas écroulé sans lui.

- Pourquoi tu fais semblant ? demanda Trunks à voix basse.

Goten cilla légèrement et, pour la première fois, il osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Quand il replongea dans ce bleu familier et rassurant qu'il avait presque oublié, que son instinct de survie l'avait forcé à oublier tout au long de ces derniers mois, il se noya en un instant. Une flamme surgit dans son estomac et tout son corps s'embrasa en une seconde. Il embrassa Trunks brusquement en le plaquant au mur derrière lui. Son ami lui rendit son baiser avec une fougue équivalente.

Mais Goten maintenait Trunks si fermement qu'il ne parvenait quasiment plus à bouger, dépassé par le déchainement dont il était devenu si subitement l'objet. Goten passait ses lèvres sur chaque grain de sa peau, mouillant son visage et son cou, comme s'il avait été sur le point de le dévorer. Trunks se sentait à la fois excité et stupéfait de tant d'ardeur. Il aurait juré qu'il aurait été le premier à perdre le contrôle. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui rendre son étreinte mais Goten le laissait à peine faire, impatient et fébrile. Il déchira les boutons de sa chemise dans un geste brusque et nicha son nez dans le creux de sa clavicule.

Trunks avait le souffle court et parvenait tout juste à retenir la violence de son ami.

- Goten ! chuchota-t-il faiblement, pour essayer de le ramener à la réalité.

Mais il comprit à cet instant qu'il était devenu la seule réalité de Goten. Goten l'agrippa par les pans de sa veste et le repoussa vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il faisait sombre et Trunks ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à sentir le dossier d'un canapé derrière lui. Sans aucune hésitation Goten le fit basculer par-dessus et il atterrit sur l'assise moelleuse avec un gémissement étouffé. Le contact avec Goten fut rompu un instant.

Trunks leva les yeux vers lui. Sauf la lanterne au-dessus de la porte d'entrée qui était restée ouverte, toute les lumières étaient éteintes, et la pièce était plongée dans un clair-obscur totalement silencieux.

Goten se tenait en contre-jour et Trunks ne discernait que le reflet de ses yeux noirs luisants. Il tressaillit et la surprise, que le comportement de Goten lui avait d'abord inspiré, laissa progressivement place au désir qui s'était allumé dès qu'il l'avait vu sur le trottoir de l'aéroport. Cette envie irrésistible et envahissante de le toucher, de le sentir, de le gouter même, se propageait en lui implacablement. Il brûlait de le voir revenir sur lui maintenant.

Goten avait contourné le sofa et se pencha lentement vers lui. Les ombres qui glissaient sur ses traits le rendaient méconnaissable. Son regard intense, son expression décidée étaient terriblement éloignés de son habituel air débonnaire et distrait. Trunks avait déjà vu ce visage de Goten et il espérait secrètement avoir jamais été le seul à le voir. Il se sentait complètement hypnotisé et quoiqu'il ressentait le besoin pressant de l'embrasser à nouveau, il ne parvenait plus à esquisser un seul mouvement.

Goten s'était assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Trunks, il passa doucement sa main derrière sa nuque et ramena son visage proche du sien pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ce geste débloqua la paralysie de Trunks et, instinctivement, ses mains plongèrent sous le T-shirt de Goten pour sentir sa peau chaude et lisse qui lui avait tant manqué. Goten le laissa soulever son T-shirt et le lui retirer. Il en profita pour débarrasser abruptement Trunks de sa veste et de ce qui restait de sa chemise. Trunks tenta de le repousser vers l'arrière, gêné dans ses mouvements par son poids sur ses jambes. Mais Goten ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il continua à l'embrasser et glissa la main dans le pantalon de Trunks après avoir défait sa ceinture. Quand Goten rencontra et empoigna son érection, Trunks eut un sifflement de plaisir, comme si cette seule chose le satisfaisait déjà. Il émit un faible hoquet quand Goten commença à imprimer un mouvement ferme sur lui. Il essayait toujours de le repousser, pour être plus libre de ses gestes mais Goten lui résistait.

Trunks réalisait que Goten était le seul à être capable de lui résister en toute circonstance. Il était le seul à qui Trunks permettait de lui résister. Submergé par le plaisir croissant en lui, Trunks renonça et s'accommoda de sa position. Goten laissa courir ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou et, finissant par se reculer, commença à imprimer des baisers humides sur le torse de Trunks et le long de son abdomen. Chaque contact de ses lèvres et de sa langue humide sur sa peau provoquait un sursaut de délice de la part de Trunks qui respirait de plus en plus bruyamment.

Quand Goten arriva à son entrejambe, Trunks retint son souffle, étourdi par l'intensité du plaisir qu'il redécouvrait auprès de son ancien amant. Goten enfourna lentement son érection avec un grognement presque inquiétant. Trunks ne parvint pas tout à fait à museler un gémissement de satisfaction. Goten s'activa fermement sur lui avec une ardeur qui l'amena rapidement au point critique. Trunks plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant et les crispa sur ses mèches brunes en guise d'avertissement.

- Goten, grinça-t-il, les dents serrées.

Le mot se perdit dans un cri rauque tandis que Goten relevait calmement la tête pour laisser sa semence dégouliner depuis sa bouche et le long de son pénis. Il s'essuya furtivement les lèvres et revint sur Trunks pour l'embrasser langoureusement sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Trunks se sentait encore vaguement étourdi de son orgasme mais répondit à son baiser. Il s'aperçut que Goten défaisait sa ceinture à son tour. Puis, Goten rompit le baiser et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Il glissa doucement deux de ses doigts entre les lèvres de Trunks qui les enveloppa aussitôt de sa langue chaude.

- Ça m'a tellement manqué, murmura Goten, _tu_ m'as tellement manqué.

Trunks ne pouvait pas répondre et continuait d'humidifier les doigts de Goten avec avidité. Goten se redressa et Trunks le laissa lui échapper. Goten le retourna doucement et finit de lui retirer son pantalon. Trunks sentait une nouvelle excitation monter en lui. Jamais il n'avait laissé Tao prendre le contrôle des événements de cette façon. C'était une chose qu'il réservait à Goten. Il redoutait vaguement de laisser à nouveau Goten venir en lui. Ca faisait longtemps. Comme pour la première fois, il en ressentait tout à la fois une envie et une appréhension.

Mais finalement, quand il sentit les doigts humides de Goten s'enfoncer en lui, il fut surpris de la facilité des choses. Goten n'hésita pas à introduire profondément ses doigts et un grognement sourd monta dans la gorge de Trunks en même temps qu'il se rappelait le plaisir que Goten était capable de lui procurer. Encouragé et rassuré par ces manipulations, Trunks ressentait une impatience croissante. Il était submergé par l'envie de ne faire plus qu'un à nouveau avec Goten. Il réalisait que son corps n'avait aspiré qu'à ça tout ce temps, il lui semblait que ses sens s'éveillaient d'un coma de plusieurs mois, que cette évidence lui avait échappé dans l'abrutissement de sa vie occupée.

Goten le pénétra d'un seul coup, fasciné par la douceur de sa peau, par son odeur, par ce quelque chose d'inexplicable qui émanait toujours de lui et qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Goten avait voulu retarder ce moment le plus possible mais il était maintenant tellement pris par l'avidité qu'il devenait incapable de toute précaution. Il avait besoin de le posséder d'une certaine manière, de tout oublier et de croire un instant que Trunks ne lui échapperait plus jamais. Il n'avait plus aucune autre pensée vaillante dans son cerveau obnubilé par son amant. A cet instant Trunks était tout ce qui comptait, la réalité inespérée de sa présence et de son désir l'enflammait d'une vigueur inouïe.

Trunks perçut une certaine douleur qui ne parvint pas à percer l'euphorie de ses sens. Il ressentait l'empressement de Goten, et il avait vaguement conscience qu'il était plus impatient et brusque que d'habitude. Mais rien n'aurait pu déranger Trunks à cet instant. Il baignait dans une extase dont les mouvements vifs de Goten ne parvenaient pas à le sortir.

En temps normal, quand Goten se montraient trop conquérant, Trunks aimait lui résister pour lui rappeler qu'il n'obtiendrait que ce que son partenaire voulait bien lui concéder. La personnalité de Trunks l'empêchait toujours de se conforter tout à fait dans la position de celui qui subissait. Ce soir-là, étrangement, cette considération ne le retenait pas, il laissait faire. Il savait que Goten en avait besoin, il savait aussi combien cet acte témoignait de sa frustration des derniers moi. Et Trunks y prenait un plaisir incroyable qu'il n'aurait pas espéré connaître à nouveau.

Trunks se retenait difficilement à l'accoudoir du canapé, prenant vaguement conscience que le meuble entier risquait de s'écrouler très prochainement. Il sentait la poigne impitoyable de Goten sur sa hanche. Mais encore une fois la douleur était complètement noyée dans le plaisir qui s'intensifiait à mesure que les gémissements rauques de Goten s'amplifiaient.

Goten empoigna soudainement l'érection de Trunks et y imprima un mouvement ferme synchronisé avec la cadence de son bassin. Il jouit bruyamment dans un ultime balancement de hanche et Trunks le suivit de quelques secondes, ne résistant plus aux manipulations de son amant.

Goten posa son front moite entre les omoplates de Trunks et reprit son souffle lentement. Trunks restait immobile, les yeux fermés, laissant ses esprits ressurgir des limbes de la transe. Il sentit Goten se retirer doucement. Trunks se redressa alors précautionneusement pour se rassoir dans une position plus normale. Il faisait face à Goten, agenouillé devant lui.

Son ami ne dit pas un mot et se pencha vers lui jusqu'à l'enlacer et se blottir contre sa poitrine. Trunks l'accueillit docilement et lui rendit doucement son étreinte. Autorisant Goten à s'allonger contre lui. Trunks laissa sa tête retomber sur l'accoudoir et sentit la fatigue prendre possession de son corps.

A ce moment, dans la pénombre paisible de la pièce, il sentit un picotement sur ses joues. Trunks ferma les yeux sans essayer d'essuyer les larmes. Goten n'avait aucune chance de les voir, le visage niché contre la peau de Trunks et, si Trunks avait fait le moindre geste pour chasser les larmes, il aurait pu attirer son attention. Il se contenta d'attendre qu'elles tarissent et qu'elles sèchent.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci Soso 77 pour la review._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>_

Trunks fut réveillé par une timide pression sur son bras et l'odeur du café fumant. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et ressentit aussitôt les protestations de son corps engourdis. Il était toujours allongé sur le sofa de Goten dont les coussins fatigués avaient ankylosé tous les muscles de son dos. Il était encore nu et la couverture légère que Goten avait tirée sur lui le prémunissait à peine de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Trunks se frotta les yeux et s'étira longuement pour essayer des faire taire les courbatures de ses membres. Goten était rhabillé déjà et s'était assis à côté de lui sur le bord du canapé. Il observait son invité, une tasse à la main. Trunks lui rendit son regard et sourit inconsciemment.

Il avait froid, il avait mal partout, il se sentait épuisé, mais il n'avait pas eu de plus doux réveil depuis longtemps. Le soleil n'était pas levé, mais le chant sonore des oiseaux à l'extérieur, annonçait sa venue imminente. Les lampes du salon avaient été allumées et assuraient un éclairage tamisé.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, Goten attendait patiemment que Trunks émerge tout à fait de l'anesthésie du sommeil.

- Il est presque cinq heures, annonça-t-il à mi-voix, il faut que je te ramène à l'hôtel sinon Bulma va s'inquiéter.

Le sourire de Trunks retomba légèrement mais il ne répondit rien. Il s'assit et prit la tasse de café pour en aspirer prudemment une gorgée. Goten le regarda faire en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Il aurait voulu que Trunks reste ici. Il aurait pu le loger, ils auraient pu rester ensemble pendant tout son séjour. Mais c'était une option impossible. Pour pleins de raisons douloureuses et évidentes que Goten avait renoncé à recenser.

Il avait redouté que Trunks ne proteste à l'idée que Goten le ramène à l'hôtel. Ou peut-être avait-il même plutôt intérieurement espéré cette réaction. Mais Trunks restait silencieux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent tristement un instant.

- Le mariage est après-demain, reprit Goten d'une voix mal assurée, tout le monde est arrivé déjà… Vous êtes tous dans le même hôtel.

Trunks hocha la tête avec indifférence. Goten sentait une boule se nouer dans sa gorge. Il soupira et s'interrompit. Comme pour se donner du courage il avança sa main vers celle de Trunks et saisit le bout de ses doigts timidement.

- Marron… est une fille bien, ajouta-t-il, et son fiancé était mon premier ami quand je suis arrivé, il m'a pas mal aidé, tu sais…

Trunks paraissait l'écouter mais prenait soin de ne pas le regarder. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Goten essayait de lui dire. Il était très précisément en train de lui expliquer à quel point la vie autour d'eux avait repris son cours normal; il lui rappelait, sans l'énoncer clairement, qu'ils avaient choisi de se séparer et devaient maintenant assumer ce choix aux yeux des autres. Ils devaient être capables de se croiser dans un événement officiel, sans troubler l'ordre établi. Trunks savait tout ça mais c'était intensément douloureux quand même.

Le mutisme de Trunks amplifiait la détresse de Goten. Soudainement il étreignit son ami, dans un besoin irrépressible de se rassurer à son contact. Trunks sursauta imperceptiblement mais le laissa faire.

Il percevait son désarroi et se remémora furtivement ce qu'il lui avait dit au début de leur relation. Il était prêt à tout avec Goten, pourvu que Goten n'en souffre pas. Trunks réalisait, une fois de plus, combien il avait manqué à sa parole. Il pouvait tout endurer sauf la douleur de Goten. Trunks caressa doucement ses cheveux en geste de réconfort.

- T'inquiète pas Chibi… Tout se passera bien, souffla-t-il.

- Tu me manques, murmura Goten.

« Je sais ». Les lèvres de Trunks articulèrent ces mots sans un son. Il se contenta de nicher son nez dans les cheveux de Goten pour en humer l'odeur enivrante. Goten se redressa lentement et se leva. Trunks le laissa échapper à son contact à contre-coeur, puis il finit son café et le suivit pour s'habiller. Goten lui passa un T-shirt pour remplacer sa chemise hors d'usage.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot avant d'être dans la voiture. Parler paraissait trop difficile. Leur silence semblait le dernier rempart qui leur assurait encore l'énergie d'affronter la perspective de se séparer et de revêtir le rôle de simples copains. Ils avaient su tous les deux que ça devait se passer comme ça. Ils avaient cédé à l'intimité de se retrouver seuls en pleine nuit dans la maison de Goten, mais c'était un instant de grâce que Kami leur avait accordé. Passée l'émotion de ce moment, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment été dupe de ce qui les attendait.

Bientôt, ils roulaient sur la route déserte qui menait à la ville, au milieu d'un paysage tropical à peine illuminé par l'aube naissante. Trunks détaillait le décor luxuriant avec curiosité, tandis que son esprit et son corps fatigués se laissaient bercer par le ronronnement du moteur.

- Mes parents sont là aussi, annonça subitement Goten.

Trunks s'extirpa de ses rêveries et tourna les yeux vers lui. Son ami avait paru prendre son élan pour dire cette simple phrase. En réalité, il n'apprenait rien à Trunks qui connaissait déjà ce détail. Goten posa des yeux incertains sur lui.

- Ma mère aussi, ajouta-t-il, comme si c'était une précision nécessaire.

- Elle te parle de nouveau ? demanda Trunks sur un ton glacial.

Goten soupira et reporta son attention sur la route.

- Trunks… Vraiment… Il ne faut plus…

- …Faire de vagues, je sais, siffla Trunks.

Il pinça les lèvres. La remarque de Goten avait éveillé les rouages de son cerveau nébuleux. _Chichi_. Il en avait voulu à la Terre entière après le départ de Goten, mais Chichi… Chichi était au-delà. Il ne lui vouait pas une simple rancune, il lui réservait une haine franche et brutale. Une haine farouche, houleuse, qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer après avoir été refoulée si longtemps. En réalité, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'anniversaire de Goten presque deux ans auparavant.

- Et alors ? T'es plus la déception de son existence ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ? Le fait qu'on se sépare et qu'on soit désespérément malheureux ? reprit Trunks amèrement.

- Trunks… coupa Goten sur un ton réprobateur.

Il se frotta la tête avec embarras et finit par détourner son regard de la route pour lui jeter un coup d'œil attristé.

- On a tous fait des erreurs, poursuivit-il d'une voix radoucie.

- C'est vrai. Et elle a reconnu les siennes ? demanda Trunks abruptement, suspectant très exactement la réponse.

- Les choses ne sont pas si simples, grommela Goten.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama subitement Trunks, Chichi est une salope ! Elle s'est jamais souciée de toi ! Elle t'a pris pour une boule de pâte à modeler et elle s'est excitée parce que t'as pas pris la forme qu'elle voulait !

Goten serra les dents. Il ne lâchait plus la route des yeux et tressaillit imperceptiblement.

- Trunks, on a choisi de vivre séparément… C'est même toi qui en a eu l'idée. Pense ce que tu veux de Chichi, ça ne changera rien maintenant.

Goten avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton monocorde, dénué d'émotion, qui reflétait sa lassitude. De son côté, Trunks bouillonnait intérieurement maintenant que Chichi avait été mentionnée. Il la considérait comme la responsable principale du gâchis de leur histoire. Et si Trunks avait initié leur séparation, c'était aussi à cause d'elle et de la manière dont elle avait laminé son fils.

- Tu dis ça mais cette nuit, j'ai pas eu l'impression que tu assumais complètement le choix de la séparation… objecta Trunks vicieusement.

- Je sais, coupa Goten, Je… Jusqu'à la dernière minute, j'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais pas, j'ai cru que même si tu venais, les choses auraient changé, mais…

Goten ne finit pas sa phrase et soupira.

- Mais les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à la case départ, grogna Trunks en scrutant à nouveau le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur.

- Les choses ont changé, Trunks, et ce que je veux c'est que tout se passe bien au mariage de Marron. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Je crois même qu'elle ne sait rien pour nous deux, reprit Goten sur un ton ferme.

- Quelle différence ?… grommela Trunks qui se foutait complètement de ce mariage.

Goten se gara devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Avant de descendre de voiture, il se tourna à nouveau vers Trunks et se pencha vers lui.

- Trunks, promets-moi… souffla-t-il encore.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, Chibi.

Au moment où Trunks allait ouvrir la portière, Goten le retint en empoignant son T-shirt et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa longuement puis, se détachant de ses lèvres, planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Déconne pas, insista-t-il.

Trunks pouvait lire l'inquiétude et la résolution dans ses yeux noirs. Il se sentit envahi à nouveau de ce besoin irrésistible de le voir heureux, de retrouver sa bonne humeur telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue, cette joie naturelle en Goten qui savait le réchauffer comme aucune autre au monde. Trunks sourit faiblement.

- Promis, céda-t-il à mi-voix.

L'hôtel était désert et silencieux à cette heure matinale. Trunks traversa le grand hall tapissé de moquette moelleuse pour se présenter au réceptionniste et remplir les documents d'inscription. Goten était reparti rapidement, soucieux que quelqu'un ait pu remarquer sa présence et s'étonner de leur arrivée tardive. Il était presque six heures maintenant et certains des invités au mariage auraient pu être déjà levés. Tandis que Trunks essayait de concentrer ses yeux fatigués sur le formulaire devant lui, une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter.

- Je pensais que tu arriverais plus tôt.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Végéta. Son père était bien sûr déjà debout. Il le toisait calmement, les bras croisés. Trunks plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à son père. Pour être tout à fait franc, il n'avait plus envie de mentir du tout. Mais il avait promis à Goten.

- Comme tu vois, je viens juste d'arriver, se contenta-t-il de répondre, sans donner plus de précision.

Végéta hocha la tête avec un grognement. Il étendit la main et attrapa le T-shirt de son fils entre deux doigts. Il tira légèrement le tissu vers lui comme pour l'examiner. Trunks comprit aussitôt son geste. Le vêtement était à Goten. N'importe qui d'observateur aurait simplement remarqué qu'il dépareillait avec la tenue de Trunks, mais Végéta n'était pas n'importe qui et il avait aussi deviné sur le champ qui en était le propriétaire. Trunks soutint son regard perçant sans un mot et se focalisa à nouveau sur le papier devant lui.

- Gokû va me rejoindre dans un instant… On va s'entraîner un peu avant le petit déjeuner, expliqua Végéta. Tu veux peut-être le saluer ?

Trunks repoussa subitement le formulaire vers le réceptionniste et s'empara du jeu de clé qu'il avait déposé sur le comptoir. Il fit volte-face vers son père. Le saïyen sondait son regard et sa réaction. Trunks savait qu'à cette minute très précise, il était un insecte fascinant sous la loupe de son père.

Végéta attendait de voir si, une fois de plus, Trunks serait assez lâche pour se cacher ou s'il aurait l'aplomb de croiser Gokû et de courir le risque que ce crétin reconnaisse le vêtement de son fils. Mais ce que pensait son père n'était plus si important dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Ça lui avait importé pendant longtemps, il avait même été suffisamment terrorisé par son jugement pour renoncer à lui avouer sa relation amoureuse avec Goten à l'époque. Maintenant, Trunks s'apercevait avec un certain étonnement que tout ça lui était indifférent.

Il fixa froidement son père.

- Je suis fatigué, répondit Trunks simplement, sans détourner les yeux.

Végéta eut un sourire narquois, s'empressant certainement de conclure que Trunks s'inventait une excuse pour éviter Gokû.

- Trunks !

Le mot avait résonné sous le haut plafond du hall désert à la manière d'une balle de revolver. La voix était chaleureuse et enjouée, comme à son habitude, mais elle eut un effet glaçant.

Gokû s'avança vers Végéta et son fils en arborant un large sourire. Trunks n'avait pas eu un tressaillement et continuait à regarder son père avec une pointe de défi au fond des yeux.

- Ça fait si longtemps ! ajouta Gokû en posant sa large main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Trunks leva les yeux sur lui et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Bonjour Gokû. T'es drôlement matinal, comme toujours.

- On va s'exercer un peu avant que Chichi se lève, expliqua Gokû sur le ton de la confidence.

Il n'avait pas paru réaliser le malaise entre Trunks et son père, et ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre avec une joie évidente. Il était ravi de voir tous ses amis réunis comme ils ne l'avaient plus été depuis longtemps.

- Et toi ? reprit-il en s'adressant à Trunks, tu viens d'arriver ?

- Exactement. D'ailleurs, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. Amusez-vous bien.

Trunks avait parlé avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'avait projeté. Gokû était toujours si invariablement joyeux qu'il était presque impossible de résister à sa bonne humeur. Trunks s'éloigna des deux saïyens rapidement. Il se sentait soudainement totalement harassé.

Gokû l'observa un instant.

- C'est pas un T-shirt de Goten qu'il porte ? demanda-t-il subitement.

Végéta leva des yeux noirs sur lui.

- Imbécile, maugréa-t-il.

Gokû se frotta la tête avec embarras en suivant Trunks des yeux tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

- Il a certainement dû croiser Goten avant d'arriver, conclut-il simplement.

Végéta leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils se sont croisés par hasard ? cracha t-il.

Gokû tourna lentement les yeux vers lui. Il affichait une expression hésitante qui excéda encore plus son congénère.

- Enfin, Gokû, ouvre les yeux, des fois !

- Je… j'ai jamais vraiment bien compris cette histoire, bredouilla Gokû, mais… Chichi était tellement furieuse.

- Vraiment ? Et toi ?

Gokû soupira et pinça les lèvres comme pour marquer un effort de réflexion intense.

- J'en sais rien à vrai dire. Goten était tellement malheureux et Chichi tellement en colère que j'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.

- T'es vraiment pitoyable… Pas étonnant que ton môme soit un tel tocard.

Gokû fronça les sourcils et Végéta eut la satisfaction de le voir réagir. Si Gokû était capable d'encaisser toutes les injures de la Terre sans manifester une once de rébellion, il semblait qu'il supportait beaucoup moins bien les attaques à l'encontre de ses fils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Goten n'est pas ce que tu dis.

- Ah non ? Pourtant, il s'est enfui, il me semble.

- Enfui ?

Végéta mit une estocade dans la tête de Gokû.

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il a déménagé ici, idiot ? glapit Végéta.

- Mais… parce qu'il a trouvé un bon job, répondit Gokû en se frottant la tête avec incompréhension.

C'était ce que Chichi et Goten lui avait expliqué. Après que sa femme ait si violemment refusé de recevoir son fils, Gokû avait attendu vainement de le voir reparaître au Mont Paozu. Goten ne revint pas mais Gohan assurait systématiquement qu'il allait bien et avait trop de travail pour leur rendre visite. C'est Gohan qui leur avait appris qu'il avait déménagé dans les états du Sud.

Gokû n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, inspiré par sa nature optimiste. Chichi avait repris sa routine et n'évoquait plus jamais toute ces histoires au sujet de Goten. Le discours de Gohan sur son frère était rassurant et le tout donnait l'illusion que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Peut-être que plutôt que de se réjouir de ce qu'il voyait et entendait, Gokû aurait-il dû se préoccuper de ce qu'il ne voyait pas et n'entendait pas. Il ne voyait pas Goten et il n'entendait jamais son nom dans la bouche de sa femme. Néanmoins cette conclusion ne s'imposait à son esprit que maintenant, face à Végéta qui lui servait une version de l'histoire un peu différente de celle qu'on avait mise en scène pour lui.

- T'as vraiment rien compris, soupira Végéta, qui renonçait. Allons plutôt nous entraîner.

Il se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers les portes de l'entrée. Gokû lui emboita le pas avec empressement. Une étincelle de doute et de panique s'était allumée dans son estomac.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandait Gokû avidement.

Mais Végéta n'avait plus envie de répondre à ses questions stupides. Il se contentait d'avancer d'un pas pressé. Il sortit de l'hôtel et s'envola depuis le parking. Gokû le suivait sans un mot mais ne le lâchait pas des yeux. La température était déjà élevée pour l'heure matinale. Végéta ne se soucia pas des regards appuyés de Gokû et chercha un lieu intéressant pour leur entraînement.

Au-delà de la ville, le paysage était très opportunément sauvage et peu peuplé. Il finit par se poser dans un champ dégagé à proximité de la forêt. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Gokû avec satisfaction, pour avoir son avis sur le choix de l'endroit, il s'aperçut que l'autre le scrutait toujours avec détermination. Gokû se tenait en face de lui, les bras croisés, avec une expression butée sur le visage.

- Je veux savoir, lâcha t-il d'une voix décidée.

Végéta plissa les yeux avec contrariété.

- Battons-nous, plutôt, tenta Végéta.

- Non.

Végéta soupira avec exaspération en constatant la fermeté inhabituelle de Gokû. Il savait que, même si il l'attaquait, son compagnon se contenterait d'esquiver ses coups et le priverait d'un vrai combat, lui qui ne rêvait qu'à ça depuis qu'il avait accepté de prendre place dans le jet de Bulma pour venir à ce mariage débile.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? demanda Végéta avec irritation.

- Goten m'a dit qu'il avait déménagé ici parce qu'on lui avait proposé un bon job et que son histoire avec Trunks était terminée.

Végéta serra les dents.

- Bien. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Battons-nous.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Tu as dit que Goten s'était enfui et que c'est pour ça qu'il est venu ici, tonna Gokû.

Végéta fut un peu pris de court par le ton sérieux de son ami. Gokû n'était jamais si sérieux, sauf au combat. Il n'était jamais si autoritaire non plus. Comme Végéta l'avait soupçonné, sa candeur l'avait tenu à l'abri de l'humiliation de toute cette mascarade.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, grogna Végéta, la seule chose, c'est que les gamins n'ont pas eu les couilles d'affronter une poignée d'humains stupides et ils ont préféré partir chacun de leur côté.

Il avait presque craché ses mots avec sa dureté caractéristique. Gokû pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Il semblait réfléchir et se souvint subitement du jour où les journalistes étaient venus les voir pour la première fois.

_Vous êtes le père de Goten Son ?_ Gokû avait cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave quand le premier reporter l'avait interpelé dans la cour de la maison. C'était un homme beaucoup plus petit que Gokû, très agité, excité en fait d'être le premier à lui mettre la main dessus. _Comment réagissez vous à sa relation avec Trunks Briefs ? Vous approuvez ? Comment l'avez-vous appris ? _ Gokû n'avait rien compris. Quand il avait compris que Goten allait bien, il avait cru que c'était Trunks qui avait un problème. Puis, il avait mis longtemps à comprendre que la _relation_ dont on lui parlait n'était pas celle qu'il avait toujours connue.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait été choqué sur le coup mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'attarder sur ce sentiment, Chichi s'était mise à hurler et à chasser les journalistes comme une furie. Il avait fallu la retenir, la calmer, la consoler.

- Tu crois…

Gokû s'interrompit. Végéta le fixait avec une impatience croissante mais il se contenait, percevant le trouble en lui. Gokû se gratta la tête et lui rendit son regard et reprit.

- Tu crois que c'est possible qu'ils… Enfin, c'est deux garçons quand même…

Végéta frémit à l'idée de ce que pourrait être la question de Gokû et sentit le sang affluer à ses joues.

- Tu crois que c'est possible qu'ils soient amoureux ? _Vraiment _amoureux comme… Bulma et toi ? finit par bredouiller Gokû.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Bulma ! je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! glapit Végéta, excédé. Est-ce qu'on peut se battre maintenant ?

Le ton arrogant et colérique de Végéta sembla ramener Gokû à la réalité. Il cilla légèrement et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que les réponses à ses questions viennent de Végéta. Mais il avait senti son aura augmenter sensiblement et cela éveilla un appétit combattant en Gokû. Il hocha la tête et sourit faiblement. Son expression était déjà revenue à la normale, il était prêt à engager cette lutte dont Végéta rêvait depuis plusieurs jours.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour les reviews d'encouragement. Un peu lente à mettre à jour parce que trop de choses en même temps, mais l'écriture est bien avancée déjà, donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, je confirme qu'il y aura une fin. _

_Pour ceux qui suive mon autre fic en cours, je m'y remets dès que je peux. Et pour ceux à qui j'ai promis des choses, je tiendrai parole._

_Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent (dans l'ombre et le silence, brrr...)^^_

* * *

><p><span><strong>C<strong>**hapitre 7**

- Goten ? Goten, mon chou, vous dormez ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla légèrement les yeux et les tourna vers le maître de cérémonie qui venait de l'interpeler. Il prit alors seulement conscience que toutes les personnes présentes le fixaient silencieusement.

Marron et son fiancé se tenaient devant l'autel, la tripotée d'enfants d'honneur sagement alignés sur les côtés. Les autres témoins, qui étaient encore, quelques minutes auparavant, à côté de Goten, s'étaient déjà avancés vers les mariés. Goten était resté planté seul en retrait, et avait loupé le coche de son entrée en scène.

Le maître de cérémonie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. C'était un homme aux manières exagérées qui était toujours habillé de couleurs vives et apostrophait tout le monde par des « mon chou » condescendants. Il marcha vers Goten en se déhanchant avec excès, brandissant son éternel porte-cigarette avec des gestes précieux.

- Allez ! On se dépêche ! On va jamais y arriver !... Je rappelle quand même que le mariage est demain ! s'écria-t-il avec exaspération.

Goten croisa le regard appuyé de Raven un peu plus loin et se décida à bouger.

- Excusez-moi… Je… J'ai perdu le fil, bredouilla Goten en rejoignant les autres témoins.

- Ah, pourtant, c'est pas compliqué pour vous !

Goten riva ses yeux au sol pour éviter de répondre. Marron et Hallen avait été obligés d'embaucher ce guignol pour mettre au point une cérémonie exceptionnellement compliquée, à la demande expresse de la mère du marié. Hallen était un garçon simple mais il restait le fils du gouverneur et les fiancés avaient dû composer avec les exigences de l'étiquette. Goten perçut le sourire compatissant de Marron et son agacement se dissipa légèrement.

Ils répétaient depuis plus d'une heure et Goten devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait terriblement. Igor, le maître de cérémonie, avait été au bord de la crise de nerfs avec les enfants qui étaient relativement indisciplinés, et ce n'était qu'après une heure et demi de répétition que les témoins devaient finalement mimer leur part du spectacle. Goten avait eu tout le temps de cesser de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Surtout, son esprit était préoccupé par d'autres détails que ceux de la cérémonie qui devait se tenir le lendemain. Il était nerveux depuis le matin, depuis qu'il avait laissé Trunks devant l'hôtel. Il était encore terriblement troublé de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Pour tout dire, Goten n'avait pas du tout compté que leurs retrouvailles se passraient de cette manière. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il réussirait à résister. Ou peut-être s'était-il bercé de cette illusion ? Quand il avait rejoint Trunks sur le trottoir de l'aéroport, sa voix, son contact, sa présence, tout avait instantanément laissé ressurgir une foule de sentiments que Goten croyait soigneusement éteints et enterrés. L'évidence violente avec laquelle il avait réalisé à quel point Trunks manquait à sa vie l'avait ébranlé. Tout ce qui lui paraissait simple et clair hier, lui paraissait obscur et flou aujourd'hui.

Il avait réussi à se convaincre de l'importance de ce mariage, de son affection pour Raven, de sa joie à retrouver tous ses amis et sa famille réunis pour l'occasion. Mais il se rendait compte finalement que toutes ces certitudes faisaient office de paravent pour lui masquer l'essentiel. Le vide. Pourtant Goten luttait contre ce sentiment. Il essayait furieusement de croire que la vie qu'il s'était construite ici, et les gens qui étaient ses amis maintenant, comptaient pour lui. Bien sûr qu'ils comptaient.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous ? murmura Raven en prenant sa main.

- C'est chiant, grogna Goten.

Elle haussa un sourcil en percevant la mauvaise humeur de son ami, d'habitude si docile et si jovial. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de se focaliser sur la suite des événements.

Alors qu'Igor reprenait son discours pour expliquer ses directives à tous les acteurs de la cérémonie, Goten observa les traits concentrés de Raven. Marron la lui avait présentée quelques mois auparavant. Elles étaient de très bonnes amies. Quand Goten l'avait vue la première fois, il avait été marqué par son assurance. Elle contrastait beaucoup avec la personnalité de Marron qui était beaucoup plus discrète et réservée. Raven était aussi brune que Marron était blonde et l'association des deux avait frappé Goten par son étrangeté.

Il n'était pas allé vers elle d'emblée et il devait admettre de toute façon que, depuis sa séparation de Trunks, il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'aller vers quiconque. D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Raven, elle était accompagnée de son petit ami de l'époque. Marron et elle venaient de finir leurs études et Raven, qui venait d'une famille riche d'Eloma, avait invité Marron à venir s'établir dans sa ville avec elle. Elles avaient commencé à monter ensemble une affaire de cosmétiques pour exporter tout un tas de pseudo secret de beauté et de parfums des états du Sud.

Eloma n'était pas une très grande ville et Goten avait fini par croiser Marron. Marron avait fini par croiser Hallen. Et ils étaient là aujourd'hui, presque un an plus tard. Raven et Goten étaient les témoins de Marron.

Goten sentit la main de Raven posée doucement sur sa taille. D'une pression, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps maintenant d'accomplir les geste qu'ils avaient déjà répétés et appris une dizaine de fois. Il s'exécuta docilement et s'approcha du registre factice sur lequel il devait apposer une empreinte de son pouce, avant de réciter une petite phrase très solennelle qui faisait partie du rituel d'Eloma. Plus précisément, Raven et lui devaient poser leurs mains sur la tête d'une Marron agenouillée pieusement et jurer à l'unisson de défendre l'intégrité et l'honneur du lien de mariage qui l'unissait à Hallen jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les témoins d'Hallen devaient en faire de même exactement en même temps qu'eux. Tout était millimétré et très théâtral.

Mais, au moment de dire la phrase, Goten ne se souvenait plus des mots. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de bouger les lèvres pour faire croire qu'il parlait, il se contenta de tourner des yeux perplexes vers Raven.

- Goten ! J'en reviens pas ! On a fait ça mille fois depuis le mois dernier ! hurla Igor, vous y êtes pas du tout ! On va jamais y arriver !

Goten retira sa main posée sur la tête de Marron et fronça les sourcils tandis que le maître de cérémonie revenait vers lui d'un pas rageur.

- Faut pas être un génie pour retenir quelques mots et trois mouvements ! s'étrangla t-il.

Goten sentit une irrésistible envie d'attraper le petit bonhomme bariolé par le col et de le plaquer au mur. C'était d'autant plus surprenant qu'il n'était pas d'une nature particulièrement violente.

- Fais chier ! coupa Goten.

Igor s'immobilisa avec une expression contrariée. Goten n'attendit pas de réponse et ne donna pas d'explication, il contourna le maître de cérémonie et se dirigea d'un pas excédé vers la sortie de la salle, ignorant les gloussement des enfants qui riaient de le voir parler si vulgairement. Il entendit vaguement derrière lui la voix de Marron qui proposait une pause.

Goten surgit à l'air libre et cligna des yeux pour les protéger de la luminosité puissante du ciel. La chaleur moite de l'extérieur lui sauta à la gorge. Il rasa les murs du bâtiment pour le contourner et s'assoir sur un petit muret qu'il savait se trouver à l'abri des regards.

Il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et ne comprenait pas son agacement. C'était comme s'il était impatient, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il attendait ou espérait. Jusqu'ici, il s'était toujours prêté docilement et jovialement aux préparatifs du mariage. Il avait accepté d'être le témoin de Marron et prenait cet honneur trop au sérieux pour se plaindre de la complexité de la cérémonie, d'Igor ou des heures de répétitions. Tout ça était important pour Marron et Hallen et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Aujourd'hui pourtant, tout ça lui pesait inexplicablement. Il alluma nerveusement une cigarette.

Mais tout ça n'était peut-être pas si inexplicable dans le fond. Même si Goten s'efforçait de bâillonner ses pensées il savait vers quoi, ou plutôt vers qui, elles tendaient. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser surgir dans son cerveau des bribes de souvenirs furtifs de son étreinte nocturne avec Trunks. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots, en réalité, comme s'il n'y avait rien à dire, juste à laisser leurs corps parler à leurs places. Et le corps de Goten s'était exprimé avec une telle puissance qu'il en tremblait lui-même. Il avait été transporté par son désir de Trunks d'une manière étrange et inquiétante. Dès l'instant, où il avait cédé à l'envie de l'embrasser, son cerveau avait entièrement perdu le contrôle de ses actes. Chaque fibre de son être avait agi sans lui laisser le temps de penser, comme s'il avait libéré un monstre endormi au fond de lui. Pour ajouter à son trouble, il avait la nette impression que ce démon reviendrait à la première occasion.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix douce de Raven.

Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle se tenait devant lui sans qu'il se soit aperçu de son arrivée.

- Tu fumes encore ? constata-t-elle avec réprobation.

D'habitude cette phrase aurait suffi à lui faire jeter honteusement sa cigarette. Pourtant, il la fixa sans ciller, et se contenta d'inspirer une nouvelle bouffée dans un geste que Raven analysa comme un défi. Cette réponse silencieuse déplut à la jeune femme, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle devinait que quelque chose de sérieux le préoccupait et elle décida de laisser le problème de son tabagisme de côté pour l'instant. Elle prit place à côté de lui et passa sa main sur ses épaules. Il retint un tressaillement.

- Goten, tu es bizarre aujourd'hui… Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Tu t'es disputé avec ta famille ou quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

Le ton compatissant de Raven le ramena doucement à la réalité. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et lut son inquiétude. Il aimait Raven, il l'aimait vraiment bien. Elle ne l'enflammait pas comme Trunks, pour être honnête, mais après tout, qui pouvait tenir la comparaison avec Trunks ? Il se souvenait les débuts de leur relation quelques mois auparavant. Quand il l'avait mieux connue, elle lui avait plu et il avait eu l'impression de prendre l'initiative de la séduire. Après coup, il s'était aperçu en réalité qu'il avait beaucoup été aidé dans son entreprise par Hallen et Marron, et il soupçonnait que Raven avait décidé bien avant lui qu'ils finiraient ensemble. C'était une fille extrêmement intelligente, bien plus que lui à coup sûr.

- Rien de grave, je suis un peu nerveux… J'ai… pas très bien dormi, je suis crevé et ce type est insupportable, c'est tout, répondit-il finalement avec la ferme volonté de la rassurer.

Elle fit une moue incrédule et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser, il se recula instinctivement dans un geste brusque pour esquiver son contact. Une boule se forma aussitôt dans son estomac tandis que Raven écarquillait les yeux avec surprise. Elle resta figée tandis qu'il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas réussir à mieux se contrôler. Il n'avait pas du tout anticipé sa propre réaction, ça avait été un réflexe naturel, presque distrait. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent aussitôt en marche à une vitesse vertigineuse pour trouver dans la seconde ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire pour dissiper le malaise que son geste avait généré.

- Vous êtes là ! J'ai négocié une vraie pause pour le repas ! claironna la voix enjouée de Marron.

Raven et Goten tournèrent lentement leurs têtes vers elle, comme si elle venait de les sortir de leur transe. Elle dut lire leurs expressions ennuyées et son sourire se fana légèrement.

- En plus, on va pouvoir manger avec les Briefs au grand complet ce midi, Trunks est arrivé cette nuit finalement, ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix moins assurée.

- Trunks Briefs ? demanda Raven.

_- Le _Trunks Briefs, ajouta Marron avec un clin d'œil.

Le regard de Goten passa d'une des filles à l'autre avec perplexité. Elle semblait communiquer par code, mais il ignorait à quoi elle faisait référence. Leur ton laissait entendre qu'elles avaient convenu quelque chose au sujet de Trunks sans qu'il sache de quoi il s'agissait. Goten doutait que tout ça ait un rapport avec lui : si elle avait su, Raven n'aurait jamais parlé de Trunks avec une telle légèreté.

- Il se passe quoi au sujet de Trunks ? demanda Goten.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait même du mal à prononcer son nom. Marron élargit son sourire à nouveau. Elle se tordait les mains avec nervosité.

- Rien de spécial. Les affaires, Goten.

- Les affaires ? bredouilla Goten.

- On avait espéré que peut-être Trunks Briefs pourrait nous introduire auprès de compagnies avec qui on pourrait travailler, expliqua Raven sur un ton monocorde.

Goten remarqua qu'elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Marron avait semblé le relever aussi et gigotait d'un pied sur l'autre avec embarras.

- Bon en tout cas, on se retrouve au restaurant de l'hôtel dans un quart d'heure, conclut Marron avec empressement.

Elle les abandonna hâtivement et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Raven était penchée en avant, hypnotisée par le sable à ses pieds. Goten sentait qu'elle attendait une explication mais l'interruption de Marron et l'évocation de Trunks avait complètement perturbé le cours de ses pensées. _On va pouvoir déjeuner avec les Briefs au grand complet…_ Il écrasa son mégot sans un mot. A la réflexion, il renonça à élaborer une explication au sujet de son geste envers Raven. Quelle qu'elle ait pu être, il lui semblait qu'elle resterait débile et rendrait l'incident encore plus pénible. Il décida plutôt de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu crois vraiment que Trunks pourrait vous aider ? Ce n'est pas du tout son domaine, la cosmétique, reprit-il sur un ton anodin.

Raven leva ses yeux noirs sur lui. Elle hésita un instant, puis soupira, renonçant elle-même à chercher à comprendre la réaction blessante de Goten quelques minutes auparavant.

- C'est pas comme ça que les affaires marchent Goten, il connait beaucoup de monde, bien au-delà du domaine de la Capsule… Si tu pouvais nous donner un coup de main pour aborder le sujet, d'ailleurs… Marron m'a dit que vous étiez très bons amis.

_Très bons amis. _Goten se demanda ce que Marron savait. Probablement rien. Le scandale n'avait pas été porté jusque dans les états du Sud bien heureusement. Et Gokû et Chichi, bien sûr, ne s'en étaient vantés auprès d'aucun de leurs amis. Goten serra les lèvres et resta silencieux, inconscient que son amie attendait une confirmation de son soutien.

En réalité, Goten réalisait qu'il n'avait pas dit à Trunks qu'il avait maintenant une petite amie et, la préoccupation de savoir comment il prendrait la chose ne lui venait que maintenant. Si Trunks avait bien un défaut majeur, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais supporté de partager. Et si on pouvait considérer, dans un sens, qu'il devait _partager _Goten avec Raven, il était presque certain qu'il le prendrait mal. Il avait promis à Goten qu'il n'y aurait pas de scènes, qu'il resterait discret, mais Goten n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait suffisamment de sang-froid pour tenir sa promesse quand il découvrirait l'existence de Raven. Goten frémissait à cette idée.

- Mais, peut-être… Goten, si tu n'en as pas envie, je n'ai pas besoin d'assister à ce repas, reprit la voix de Raven.

Il s'extirpa brusquement de ses pensées et s'aperçut qu'il avait presque oublié sa présence. La remarque de son amie l'étonna. Il posa les yeux sur elle. Elle avait un léger froncement de sourcil, typique de l'expression qu'elle affichait quand elle essayait de masquer sa contrariété.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Goten, sur un ton moins rassurant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle soupira avec lassitude.

- Goten, je sais que s'il n'y avait pas le mariage de Marron, tu ne m'aurais pas présentée à ta famille… Enfin pas si vite... Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Goten lui sourit faiblement. Il se sentit subitement coupable de son attitude distante avec elle. C'était injuste, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça et le réflexe de Goten pour éviter son baiser l'avait blessée de toute évidence. Il devait la rassurer. Ses doutes s'envolèrent subitement. Il avait passé la nuit avec Trunks mais ils avaient su tous les deux que c'était sans lendemain et il avait fait promettre à Trunks de bien se tenir. Il ne devait pas lâcher, il ne voulait plus de drame. Il devait prendre sur lui pour que le mariage et la réunion de ses amis se déroulent dans la bonne humeur. Il devait tenir bon.

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Raven en prenant sa main.

- Tu ne t'imposes pas, Raven. Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui, mais tu es bien sûr la bienvenue à ce repas.

La jeune fille se décontracta imperceptiblement et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Alors, allons-y. Ils vont tous nous attendre, conclut-elle.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci les reviews. _

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>_

Une lumière crue et puissante inonda la pièce en une fraction de seconde. Trunks enfonça instinctivement son nez dans son oreiller pour essayer de préserver ses yeux que ses paupières ne suffisaient plus à protéger.

- Good morning, my Lord ! chantonna une petite voix cristalline qu'il identifia comme celle de sa sœur.

- Bra ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? râla Trunks d'une voix rauque et endormie.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais il sentit le corps léger de l'adolescente sautiller sur le matelas.

- Il est midi passée… Il faut descendre déjeuner, répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Trunks se contenta de détourner la tête.

- J'ai pas faim… Dis à maman que je boufferai plus tard, grommela-t-il.

Bra contourna espièglement le corps de son frère pour lui faire face.

- Maman a dit que tu devais venir. On mange avec les fiancés et les Son.

Les yeux de Trunks s'ouvrirent subitement. A quelques centimètres de son visage, la face souriante de sa sœur le fixait avec jubilation.

- Y aura sûrement Yamcha et les parents de Marron aussi, bref, tous les amis de Maman… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? susurra-t-elle avec un large sourire.

La mine de Trunks se renfrogna et il laissa retomber son nez dans l'oreille avec un nouveau grognement. Il avait compris le message de sa sœur. Il avait compris que sa mère devait se faire une joie exubérante à l'idée de réunir tous ses proches autour d'elle. Il fallait que ses enfants soient là. Ses _deux _enfants. Si Trunks ne se résignait pas à les rejoindre, Bulma viendrait elle-même le chercher, c'était certain. Pourtant, il ne se décidait pas à bouger. Il était encore fatigué et il soupçonnait qu'assister à ce repas lui demanderait un effort bien plus sérieux que celui de s'extirper de ses draps douillets. Il faudrait aussi faire face à Goten. Et à Chichi, et aux regards en coin de son père. Il faudrait faire tout ça en paraissant le plus joyeux et le plus décontracté du monde, pour ne pas gâcher le grand bonheur que tout le monde venait célébrer ici.

- Où est la valise que Maman t'a demandé de ramener ? demanda la voix de Bra.

Trunks ne répondit pas. Il calculait mentalement les chances qu'il avait d'échapper à la corvée qui l'attendait. Elles étaient nulles.

- Il y a ma boîte à bijoux dedans, tu sais, la verte…

Il entendit Bra farfouiller dans ses affaires et cela le tira enfin de ses méditations brumeuses. Il se redressa d'un coup.

- Touche pas à mes affaires, grogna-t-il.

Sa sœur ne l'écoutait pas elle avait déjà ouvert un sac et le vidait négligemment en quête de sa foutue boîte. Sans qu'il sût lui-même comment, il fut sur ses pieds en un bond et lui attrapait le poignet avec force.

- Arrête de fouiner ! Tu fous le bordel en plus ! aboya-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard avec une colère teintée de surprise. Il ne s'aperçut qu'à cet instant qu'il la serrait trop. Il avait saisi son minuscule poignet avec plus de poigne que nécessaire. Il lui faisait mal. Il se sentit instantanément confus de son geste et la lâcha.

- T'es un vrai malade… maugréa Bra en se massant le bras.

Il détourna le regard et pointa une valise dans un coin de la chambre.

- C'est là-dedans, précisa-t-il en essayant de masquer son embarras.

Mais Bra ne semblait plus si intéressée par ce qu'elle cherchait. Sa bonne humeur était retombée et elle fixait son frère avec incrédulité.

- Tu t'arranges pas, cracha-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle mais ne parvenait pas à s'excuser. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire et il le savait. Il se sentait mal d'avoir ainsi perdu son sang-froid. Il devait admettre qu'il supportait de moins en moins d'être contrarié, ces derniers temps. Il riva ses yeux au sol, les lèvres toujours scellées. Bra se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la valise et s'en empara avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle eut la main sur la poignée, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé et attendait qu'elle disparaisse.

- Au fait, avant que t'agresse quelqu'un d'autre, je préfère t'annoncer tout de suite que Goten a une petite copine, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Il accusa le coup sans rien laissé paraître. Il percevait la colère de sa sœur. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur elle, il se précipita dans la salle de bains, ouvrit le robinet et passa son visage sous le jet d'eau froide. Le choc thermique dissipa les dernières brumes de son cerveau. Il coupa l'eau et écarta les mèches imbibées d'eau qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il contempla son reflet et le trouva pitoyable.

- Une petite amie, souffla-t-il avec incrédulité sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le nœud de douleur qui s'était niché au creux de son estomac n'avait fait que durcir. Quand il apparut dans la salle de restaurant bruyante, lavé et impeccablement habillé, il avait l'impression que cette boule compacte tentait de remonter dans sa gorge. Il tremblait imperceptiblement et sa tête lui tournait légèrement. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Habitué à l'exercice, il parvint à peu près à jouer le jeu du sourire. En réalité, le spectacle de cette tablée gigantesque qui l'accueillit à l'unisson lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Cela acheva de l'étourdir et il se laissa conduire docilement par Marron qui voulait lui présenter son fiancé. _Daren ? Haden ? Peu importe._ Trunks lui serra la main et ils échangèrent quelques mots que Trunks fut incapable de retenir. Le type avait l'air sympa et content. _C'est bien._ Quelqu'un le fit assoir à table. _Krilin ? Marron ? _ Et on lui servit une assiette.

Il évitait de laisser ses yeux naviguer sur l'assemblée des invités. Il y avait en fait un tel tapage que ses oreilles s'y noyaient, tandis qu'il essayait de concentrer son esprit sur les différents plats exposés devant lui. Il sentait son estomac se remplir, mais ne parvenait même pas à ressentir la saveur des aliments qu'il engouffrait dans sa bouche. Quelque part à côté de lui, la voix de Krilin lui expliquait les spécialités qu'on lui servait et Trunks acquiesçait mécaniquement.

- Salut Trunks.

Cette voix-là déclencha un déclic dans son cerveau. Il leva les yeux sur lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Goten l'observait manger avidement. Il affichait un air timide inhabituel mais Trunks n'y prit pas garde tout de suite.

- Salut Goten, répondit-il à voix basse.

Goten souriait faiblement, avec embarras. _Si mauvais comédien_. Et puis, subitement, sans que Trunks s'y attende, la fille apparut derrière lui. Une brune sûre d'elle, souriante et impeccable en robe traditionnelle du Sud.

- Bonjour Trunks, lança-t-elle, je suis Raven.

Trunks cilla légèrement, étonné de l'irruption subite de cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Raven est ma petite amie, annonça Goten.

Sa voix avait imperceptiblement vacillé. Trunks fut saisi d'un froid intérieur. Sa gorge s'était nouée subitement, refusant le passage à la nourriture qu'il était en train d'avaler. Il toussa et prit une gorgée d'eau pour se donner bonne contenance. Sa peste de sœur n'avait pas menti.

- Désolé, maugréa-t-il sans y réfléchir, avant de serrer la main que Raven lui tendait.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser, il sentit la main de Marron sur son épaule.

- Tu sais, Raven et moi on travaille ensemble, je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'on fait ? susurra la voix douce de la fiancée.

- Je… Non… On en a jamais parlé je crois, bredouilla Trunks.

Marron avait pris place sur la chaise voisine de la sienne et Raven s'installait de l'autre côté. Encore étourdi par la révélation de Goten, Trunks tarda à comprendre l'objectif des filles qui étaient clairement venues parler « affaire ». Son cerveau était à des années-lumière de cette préoccupation et ses yeux ne cherchaient que Goten. Son ami n'avait pas bougé, raide, debout derrière Raven. Ses yeux noirs paraissaient si désolés, si implorants et inquiets, qu'ils anesthésièrent un instant la colère qui montait en Trunks. Trunks sentait sa rage tapie au fond de son esprit, mais le babillage des filles, le brouhaha de la fête autour de lui, les effets progressifs de l'alcool sur son corps fatigué inhibaient ses sentiments.

Il observa désespérément Goten qui s'éloignait déjà, appelé par son frère et Yamcha. Marron et Raven lui parlaient mais le son des mots ne parvenaient pas à s'imprimer dans le cerveau de Trunks. Il ne captait que des bribes de syllabes comme s'il avait la tête sous l'eau. Très naturellement, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Raven. Sur cette chose curieuse et improbable dont il n'avait même pas envisagé l'existence. _Ma petite amie_. Bra l'avait prévenu mais il avait douté. Sa sœur était fâchée, il avait cru qu'elle avait inventé cette histoire pour se venger.

C'était une jolie fille, ses yeux sombres n'étaient pas réellement noirs mais d'un bleu foncé surprenant. Ses lèvres parfaitement peintes scintillaient de manière alléchante et Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par leurs mouvements tandis qu'elle lui expliquait ses projets avec animation. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle pouvait parler. Elle sentait bon, une odeur vanillée légèrement sucrée et son grain de peau semblait impeccablement parfait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer l'effet de tout ça sur Goten. Il connaissait Goten, son penchant pour les jolies filles. Il avait dû se précipiter allègrement dans les bras accueillants de Raven, il avait dû passer des nuits torrides dans ses draps. Trunks n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute là-dessus et ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer cette idée en boucle dans son crâne.

Il sentait son estomac se tordre et soudainement, il se souvint de cette phrase que son ami avait lâché dans la voiture. _Les choses ont changé, Trunks. _L'évidence le percuta en une seconde. La chose qui avait changé se trouvait juste sous son nez. Il ne sut ce qui le submergea le plus violemment de la colère ou de la douleur.

- Ça va ?

La voix de Raven le ramena à la réalité mais il se sentait suffoquer.

- Trunks ? Tu te sens pas bien ? ajouta la voix de Marron teintée d'inquiétude.

La respiration du jeune homme se fit sifflante et il sentit des picotements envahir tout son corps.

- T'aurais pas abusé des plats épicés ? Il y a des plantes limite toxiques là-dedans quand on a pas l'habitude... suggéra Raven en posant sa main sur son bras.

Ce simple contact fit sursauter Trunks et il se leva brusquement.

- Je crois… Où sont les toilettes ? demanda-t-il en haletant.

Marron indiqua une direction avec une mine soucieuse et Trunks s'éloigna d'un pas pressé. Il bouscula Videl et Chichi sur son passage sans leur accorder aucune attention et sortit de la salle de restaurant. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. Il repéra les sanitaires et s'engouffra dans une des cabines où il rendit tout son repas, courbé sur la cuvette. Tandis que son corps se tordait sous les spasmes, Trunks ne savait dire ce qui le révulsait le plus, des épices et de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités sans précaution ou de l'idée que _les choses avaient changé._ A cet instant précis, il pensa furtivement à la mort. Plus précisément, il aurait voulu disparaître, s'évaporer dans les airs et ne plus penser. Ne plus subir ni la rébellion infernale de son estomac, ni la peine intense qui nouait sa gorge. Quand la crise se calma, il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser contre la paroi jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol marbré. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et essaya de ramener sa respiration à un rythme plus normal.

Les rumeurs de la fête lui parvenaient assourdies. _Les choses ont changé_. L'esprit de Trunks restait sceptique mais finalement l'évidence s'étalait devant lui. Goten avait cédé aux caprices de son corps mais _les choses avaient changé_. Le manque cruel que Trunks avait de son ami lui avait fait gober l'illusion que Goten ressentait la même chose que lui. Goten lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait mais il lui avait surtout rappelé qu'ils avaient décidé de se séparer. Qu'ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre, que Trunks n'avait plus rien à revendiquer. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était l'incapacité de Goten à raisonner sa queue.

- Chiotte, grommela Trunks.

Il dut se précipiter à nouveau vers les toilettes pour vomir abondamment. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait bouffé et bu, mais il avait l'impression que ça lui suffirait amplement pour la semaine.

Il tira la chasse d'eau et se leva péniblement. Il sortit de la cabine et marcha d'un pas chancelant jusqu'au lavabo élégamment décoré. Il se rinça la bouche et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée. En croisant son propre regard dans le miroir, en découvrant sa mine épouvantable, il se convainquit définitivement qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté exotique de cette fille brune. Qui, en plus, était une fille.

Ce qui le peinait le plus était le fait que Goten ne lui avait rien dit. Trunks avait l'impression qu'il comptait maintenant si peu, que son ami n'avait pas jugé qu'il méritait une explication franche. S'il avait été dans son état normal, Trunks serait allé lui casser la gueule dans la seconde pour afficher un tel mépris de ses sentiments. Mais Trunks sentait sa vue se brouiller légèrement et son équilibre tanguer dangereusement.

- Trunks ? Tu vas bien ? demanda la voix de Marron de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle n'osait pas s'aventurer dans le sanctuaire des toilettes pour hommes et se tenait patiemment à l'extérieur. Trunks ferma les yeux et inspira au maximum pour éclaircir sa voix.

- Ça va mieux, je… Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre, retourne avec les autres, annonça-t-il sur le ton le plus assuré possible.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il sentait sa présence insistante derrière la porte. Il attendit un instant en espérant qu'elle renoncerait.

- Raven est allée chercher Goten, précisa Marron.

Trunks serra les dents. _Bordel, quelles chieuses !_ Il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à chercher une solution pour éviter d'empirer sa situation. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Gokû apparut.

- T'inquiète pas Marron, je m'en occupe, retournez vous amuser, coupa le saïyen en la chassant d'un signe de la main.

Trunks fronça les sourcils et observa le nouvel arrivant tandis qu'il fermait précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Gokû s'adossa même à elle, ce qui était une façon d'éviter à quiconque d'entrer. Trunks lui tournait le dos et l'épiait dans le reflet du miroir.

- J'ai besoin de rien, grogna aussitôt Trunks avec mauvaise humeur.

Mais Gokû était trop habitué à ce ton qui était déjà si typique de Végéta. Il croisa calmement les bras et détailla les traits du jeune homme par l'entremise de son reflet.

- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Bouffé une saloperie, marmonna Trunks en rivant ses yeux dans la vasque devant lui.

Il sentait à nouveau ses sens le trahir. Ses jambes chancelaient légèrement et il s'agrippa fermement aux rebords de l'évier. Il sentit la main de Gokû sur son épaule et sursauta.

- Tu tiens même pas debout, releva le saïyen à mi-voix.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le corps de Trunks décida à cet instant très précis de le trahir définitivement et il perdit l'équilibre inexplicablement. Gokû le rattrapa sans peine en passant bras autour de sa taille. Trunks se retint instinctivement à lui en jurant.

- Je peux marcher ! hurla Trunks d'une voix excédée en repoussant le saïyen.

Gokû leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue sceptique et le laissa se hisser à nouveau sur ses jambes branlantes, prêt à intervenir dès qu'il trébucherait à nouveau. La porte s'ouvrit subitement à nouveau et Goten se figea sur le seuil.

- Bordel ! C'est un défilé ici ? cracha Trunks dont la rage se ralluma dès qu'il aperçut son ami.

Goten fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension et lança un œil soucieux à son père.

- T'inquiète pas pour lui, fils, je vais le ramener dans sa chambre.

- Ouais… T'inquiète surtout pas pour moi, vieux. Va donc rassurer ta mère et ta copine, siffla Trunks.

Goten resta sans voix et s'écarta du passage pour laisser la place à son père qui soutenait le malade aussi discrètement que possible.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia Goten à mi-voix.

- Je crois que l'air d'ici me revient pas, marmonna Trunks d'un ton acerbe.

- Retourne avec les autres, Goten, répondit simplement Gokû en repoussant légèrement son fils.

Goten n'insista pas et se contenta de les suivre des yeux jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Trunks s'adossa à la paroi de la cabine tandis qu'ils montaient dans les étages. Il ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Il sentait sa tête tourner à l'infini et avait l'impression que toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté d'un seul coup.

- Je crois que je vais crever, murmura-t-il.

- Ça fait toujours cet effet-là, répondit distraitement Gokû en scrutant leur progression sur l'affichage de l'ascenseur.

Arrivé dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, loin de tous les regards inquiets, Trunks laissa Gokû passer son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour le porter littéralement jusqu'à sa porte. Le jeune homme tituba jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber lourdement le nez dans le matelas.

Gokû resta debout devant lui et l'observa un instant. Trunks finit par rouler sur le côté pour lui rendre son regard.

- Merci Gokû, ça va aller… Rassure ma mère si elle demande. Je vais juste… Dormir.

Mais le saïyen ne bougeait pas et Trunks essayait de comprendre ce qu'il attendait encore pour le laisser tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Goten et toi ? demanda brusquement Gokû.

Trunks fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Entre Goten et moi ? maugréa-t-il.

Gokû s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit. Trunks s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et se sentait incapable de se redresser, mais le saïyen ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Je sais… J'ai parfois du mal à comprendre les gens, expliqua Gokû d'une voix émue, mais… Je ne veux pas que Goten soit… Enfin, vous étiez… amoureux ?

Il trébuchait sur chaque mot, ne parvenait pas à finir une seule de ses phrases. Trunks percevait en lui à la fois le besoin de savoir et la difficulté à poser les questions. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans son embarras et sa détermination, dans sa façon de bredouiller piteusement. Il y avait toujours chez lui cette bonne volonté déconcertante qui faisait céder n'importe qui et jusqu'à Végéta.

Au début irrité par sa question, Trunks devint irrésistiblement attentifs à se bouts de syllabes assemblés maladroitement. Il sentait sa colère et son exaspération se faner face à lui.

- On a été amants pendant plus de six mois, résuma Trunks avec un soupir de résignation.

- Six mois ? répéta Gokû avec une pointe de surprise.

Il se tut un instant. Il semblait prendre la mesure de son ignorance, s'agissant de la vie de son fils. Trunks était hypnotisé par son expression candide.

- Et… Vous vous êtes séparés maintenant, conclut Gokû, comme s'il additionnait laborieusement les informations accumulées dans son crâne.

Trunks laissa retomber sa tête contre le matelas dans un geste de fatigue.

- Exactement. Sé-pa-rés, confirma Trunks en fermant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

Le mot était simple et douloureux à la fois. La question était terriblement indiscrète mais posée sur un ton si naïf, si avide que Trunks ne put s'empêcher de chercher une réponse. Il rouvrit les yeux lentement et fixa le plafond comme si le lambris blanc au-dessus de lui pouvait l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il s'apercevait que les choses n'étaient pas si faciles à expliquer dans le fond. Il sentait les yeux patients de Gokû sur lui.

- Parce que… Les choses étaient devenus trop difficiles, trop de gens autour de nous, trop de jugements, trop de curiosité malsaine… Je ne sais pas Gokû… Goten n'était plus heureux, c'est tout.

- A cause de Chichi ? demanda le saïyen.

Trunks ne put retenir un petit rire sarcastique.

- Elle nous a pas aidés, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… C'est seulement maintenant que tu réalises ça ? grinça Trunks.

Il soupira à nouveau et agrippa le drap pour s'enrouler dedans avec lassitude.

- C'est des mauvais souvenirs tout ça, Gokû, fous moi la paix, s'il te plaît.

Le saïyen se leva avec hésitation. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés au jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos à présent et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Ce qu'il venait de lui raconter l'avait ébranlé. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une dispute entre son fils et sa femme. Il comprenait enfin clairement que Chichi avait très certainement impacté la trajectoire de la vie de Goten, et elle l'avait peut-être détourné de ce qu'il aspirait à être. Gokû ne connaissait que trop bien cette tendance de sa femme à vouloir détourner les autres de leurs aspirations. Elle n'était pas forcément mal intentionnée, mais elle ne supportait pas le moindre désordre dans son petit monde.

Gokû ne se décidait pas à quitter la pièce et Trunks s'agaçait de sa présence insistante dans la pièce. Il jugea bon de calmer son inquiétude palpable en ajoutant, depuis les confins de ses couvertures,

- T'inquiète pas Gokû, je crois que Goten est très heureux comme ça.

- Vraiment ? J'en suis pas si sûr, soupira le saïyen.

- Ouais… Ben, c'est pas comme si t'étais un mec super clairvoyant, laisse-moi mourir, maintenant ! grogna Trunks.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour les reviews, les quelques suiveurs et favouriteurs._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>_

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité quand Trunks finit par se réveiller en sursaut. Il cligna péniblement des yeux pour essayer de s'accoutumer à la pénombre. Sa gorge était désespérément desséchée et il était en sueur malgré la climatisation. Il se défit mécaniquement de l'emprise des draps qui étaient toujours enroulés autour de lui et lui tenaient trop chaud.

Un silence total enveloppait la pièce paisible. Trunks s'assit sur le bord du lit et retira son T-shirt d'un geste sec, avide de fraîcheur. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains en se guidant comme il pouvait dans le clair-obscur que la lune diffusait par la baie vitrée.

Il alluma la lampe au-dessus de l'évier et ouvrit le robinet pour boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Après s'être défait du reste de ses vêtements, il actionna la douche et se plaça sous le jet d'eau sans même tester la température. Il eut un hoquet en constatant qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de chauffer vraiment, mais il resta immobile à l'aplomb du débit d'eau, sans même se soucier de ses mèches de cheveux qui se plaquait sur son front. Il laissa l'eau bienfaisante dégouliner sur lui et extirper lentement son corps de son engourdissement.

Il avait été réveillé par un rêve bizarre dont il ne se souvenait presque plus rien déjà. Un rêve à la fois désagréable et intense avec une brune envoutante que son esprit avait décidé d'appeler Raven. Goten devait être là aussi. Trunks savait qu'il faisait partie du rêve mais ses souvenirs étaient trop brumeux. Il baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe et conclut avec amertume que son corps se souvenait mieux que sa tête.

Son érection était insistante et, malgré la douche qui l'avait salutairement rafraichi, Trunks savait qu'elle était de celle qu'il aurait du mal à faire taire. Il repensa inévitablement à sa nuit avec Goten et sa gorge se noua. Etait-il possible que _les choses aient changé_ au point que son ami soit devenu si indifférent à ce qu'il ressentait ? Ou peut-être avait-il pensé que ce qu'il restait entre eux n'était plus qu'un désir difficile à contrôler ? Le seul avantage que Trunks conservait sur la créature exotique qui servait de petite amie à Goten, était encore d'être un homme. _Tu me manques_. Trunks avait sûrement voulu croire autre chose que ce que Goten avait voulu exprimer. Ce qui lui manquait avant tout était leurs étreintes.

La seule chose que Goten souhaitait finalement, la seule volonté qu'il avait réellement énoncée, était l'assurance que Trunks maîtriserait suffisamment sa colère pour ne pas perturber l'ordre établi autour d'eux. C'était dans le fond très exactement la seule chose qu'il lui avait demandée. Pas de vagues.

Trunks ressassait tout ça douloureusement. Il avait machinalement saisi son érection et la massait de bas en haut. Il se recula d'un pas et s'adossa contre le mur carrelé derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux et accentua son mouvement, en essayant de savourer le plaisir physique en lui et d'oublier un instant tout le reste. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire la voix de Goten, la première fois qu'il avait crié son nom au moment de jouir. Il aurait donné tout son empire pour revenir à ce jour-là, pour revenir en arrière et tout rejouer en évitant les obstacles sur leurs routes. C'était un temps où il se croyait tellement indestructible, Goten et lui se croyaient capables de faire face à tout. Pour la première fois de sa vie Trunks avait eu la conviction d'avoir nouer un lien unique et inébranlable. Il avait trouvé avec Goten une complicité et une authenticité qu'il ne croyait pas exister dans le monde réel. Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé tout ça. En réalité, comme toujours, rien n'avait marché comme il l'avait stupidement espéré.

Il étouffa un grognement en jouissant. Il observa sa semence laiteuse qui se répandait sur lui et sur le sol. Il y avait du plaisir mais rien de transcendant. Juste un soulagement passager qui avait accéléré son rythme cardiaque. La peine était toujours là et lui rappelait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir pour que l'avenir soit meilleur. Il se rinça sous le jet de la douche et essaya de chasser ces idées déprimantes de sa tête.

Il se sentait mieux quand il s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre. Il trouva une note de la main de Bulma. Ils étaient invités à un barbecue sur la plage privée du gouverneur avec d'autres convives de la Noce. L'adresse était griffonnée et l'hôtel pouvait fournir une voiture avec chauffeur si Trunks se sentait assez bien pour les rejoindre. Trunks leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et consulta sa montre. Il était plus de dix heures du soir. _Ils ne pensent qu'à bouffer_. Il empocha distraitement le mot et descendit au bar de l'hôtel.

Hormis un vieux bedonnant qui fumait son cigare sur la terrasse, absorbé dans la lecture de son journal, les lieux étaient déserts. Derrière le comptoir un homme grisonnant aux traits avenants, impeccablement habillé en chemise et veston de soi, faisait office de barman avec une aisance qui trahissait son expérience.

Trunks s'accouda au bar en bois précieux et attira aussitôt toute son attention.

- Y a moyen de manger ? marmonna l'héritier.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Les cuisines sont encore allumées. Vous voulez un plat chaud ?

- Un truc normal. Aucune de vos conneries locales qui vous envoient directement en enfer.

Le barman était souriant et parlait avec un fort accent des états du Sud. Un badge indiquait qu'il se nommait Wayan. Très professionnel, il ne s'offensa pas malgré le ton maussade de Trunks.

- Un sandwich avec des frites ? proposa-t-il.

- Ouais, très bien. Mettez-moi un truc fort en attendant, un truc qui nettoie, vous voyez ?

- J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, Monsieur Briefs.

Trunks eut un moment d'arrêt en entendant son nom. Il eut presque le réflexe de vérifier qu'il ne portait pas lui-même un badge. Puis il se souvint qu'ils étaient les invités du Gouverneur pour la noce de son fils et que les employés de l'hôtel avaient dû être soigneusement renseignés sur leurs identités. Il soupçonnait aussi que _Wayan_ avait certainement appris sa mésaventure au déjeuner. Dans un hôtel de ce standing, c'était pratiquement inévitable. Trunks se contenta de soupirer et s'éloigna du bar pour s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils vides du salon.

Il sortit son portable et commença à consulter les messages de la Capsule. Son boulot était peut-être le seul qui ne l'avait jamais déçu. Il était aussi un refuge sûr à chaque fois que sa vie personnelle merdait. C'était une échappatoire pratique, lucrative et valorisante.

Wayan interrompit sa lecture en se postant devant lui avec un minuscule verre de liquide translucide. Trunks avait posé ses pieds avec désinvolture sur la table basse devant lui et interdisait au barman d'y déposer son chargement. Le jeune homme se contenta de tendre la main vers lui pour attraper le verre sans changer de position.

- C'est quoi ? grogna Trunks avec suspicion.

- C'est digestif. Très bon, très doux. Pas de mauvaise surprise, Monsieur.

Trunks renifla le breuvage. L'odeur était un mélange d'alcool à brûler et de médicaments. Il haussa les épaules et but le tout d'une seule traite. Il eut aussitôt l'impression que sa gorge prenait feu et la chaleur irradia jusque dans son estomac avant de s'étendre dans tout son corps. Il fut obligé d'inspirer subitement. Il rendit le verre vide au barman sans un mot.

- Autre chose ? demanda l'homme, toujours souriant.

- Un whisky.

Wayan fit une petite courbette et repartit. Trunks s'aperçut qu'une femme s'était installée au bar. Elle paraissait l'épier en coin. Il la fixa un instant avant de conclure qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

Il eut subitement envie d'appeler Tao. C'était stupide. Ils ne s'appelaient jamais. Ils n'utilisaient leurs téléphones que pour s'envoyer des messages et se fixer des rendez-vous. Trunks se fit la réflexion que c'était une relation autrement plus simple que celle qu'il avait eue avec Goten.

- Votre whisky.

La voix qui venait de faire cette annonce n'était pas celle de Wayan. Trunks leva les yeux et s'aperçut que la femme se tenait devant lui avec le verre. Il chercha le barman du regard et le trouva derrière le comptoir. Wayan lui adressa un clin d'œil et leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Trunks retira ses pieds de la table et s'assit correctement dans son fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse poser le verre devant lui.

- Vous êtes Trunks Briefs ? demanda-t-elle en déposant précautionneusement sa commande sur la table.

A cet instant, Trunks aurait préféré pouvoir répondre qu'il n'était pas Trunks Briefs. La femme était une blonde aux formes divines, moulée dans une robe de soie sombre. Elle avait l'air très jeune et un peu timide. En d'autres temps, elle aurait aussitôt éveillé ses instincts de prédateurs.

- C'est moi, soupira-t-il en se replongeant dans la consultation de ses mails avec indifférence.

Elle fut un peu déstabilisée par sa réaction désinvolte et resta un instant indécise. Finalement, elle prit place sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Mon nom est Edra. Je travaille pour Marron et Raven, ajouta-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux de son écran et la regarda plus longuement. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il lui propose de boire quelque chose. Il n'allait pas faire ça; il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle s'incruste à sa table. Il se pencha simplement pour saisir son verre et y boire quelques gorgées.

- Enchanté Edra. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-il après une minute.

- Hmm… Pas vraiment. Ce serait plutôt le contraire, Marron et Raven m'ont demandé de m'assurer que vous n'aviez besoin de rien…

Trunks haussa un sourcil, captant clairement un double-sens dans son explication.

- Bien… Je crois que… Je suis un grand garçon installé dans un hôtel de luxe, donc…Tenez ! Vous voyez ? J'avais faim et miraculeusement mon ami Wayan me ramène à bouffer !

Le barman déposa l'assiette sur la table et fit à nouveau sa courbette rituelle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Et en plus, ajouta Trunks, vous voyez ? J'ai du fric dans toutes les poches …

Pour illustrer son discours, il sortit un billet de sa poche et le fourra dans celle du barman. Wayan se courba encore une fois et s'éloigna de la table. Edra écoutait Trunks avec confusion, comprenant qu'il était en train de lui démontrer que sa sollicitude lui paraissait totalement débile. Il se pencha un peu plus pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- Et vous pouvez me croire, si j'ai besoin d'une pute, ce mec m'en trouvera une mille fois plus douée que vous dans l'heure qui suit, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme se raidit et s'empourpra en un instant. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche avec un air choqué qui amusa terriblement Trunks.

- De toute façon, en ce moment, je préfère les mecs, donc vous voyez, ma petite Edra, il n'y a vraiment, vraiment rien que vous puissiez faire pour moi, à part peut-être… me foutre la paix ?

Elle se leva subitement en le fixant avec consternation. Il la sentait totalement perdue et confuse. On lui avait sûrement décrit Trunks comme un gentleman bien élevé et civilisé, mais il y avait longtemps que ce Trunks là avait disparu.

- Je… Je crois que tout ça… on s'est mal compris, vous me prenez pour quelqu'un d'autre, bégaya-t-elle, peinant à trouver et articuler ses mots.

Trunks se contenta de lui faire un bref salut de la main pour lui dire au-revoir. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas raide et il devina qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était sûrement très jeune et on ne lui avait sûrement jamais parlé comme ça. Sans compter que ses patronnes avaient dû insister sur l'importance de plaire à Trunks.

Il se concentra sur l'assiette devant lui et entreprit de commencer son repas. Dans le fond, même s'il était ravi de s'être débarrassée de cette fille, il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Mais il était devenu comme ça. Les gens l'importunaient systématiquement. Et le fait que cette fille travaille pour la créature exotique de Goten, cette grue qui avait l'espoir que Trunks puisse lui faciliter ses affaires dans les états de l'Ouest, alors qu'elle profitait déjà de toute l'attention de Goten… Ce détail avait fait resurgir toute la cruauté dont Trunks était capable.

Il ne parvint même pas à finir l'assiette devant lui et la repoussa d'un geste las. Il avait de nouveau envie d'appeler Tao. Il saisit son portable et composa le numéro. La sonnerie fut interminable, passant un à un tous les relais jusqu'à la capitale de l'Ouest. Sans grande surprise, il tomba sur le répondeur. Tao n'avait même pas pris soin de personnaliser son annonce. Après le bip, Trunks inspira.

- C'est Trunks… Euh… Je suis encore à Eloma mais j'avais besoin de… Euh… Laisse tomber.

Il coupa la communication et finit son verre d'une traite. Il fit signe à Wayan pour en avoir un autre. Le barman courba à nouveau la tête en souriant. Trunks se cala dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il calcula que le mariage devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Il devrait participer à la fête cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas, comme ce soir, se calfeutrer dans le salon pour s'enfiler des whiskys en attendant que ça passe. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait certainement pas.

Une voix haut-perchée attira soudainement son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le bar. Son sang se figea quand il reconnut Chichi qui discutait avec Wayan. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se ratatiner dans son fauteuil pour essayer de se dissimuler, les yeux de Chichi tombèrent sur lui et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu es là ? Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle semblait de bonne humeur et marcha directement sur lui. Elle se laissa tomber avec un soupir de satisfaction sur le fauteuil qu'Edra avait occupé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- J'avais oublié le cadeau que j'ai ramené pour le Gouverneur, expliqua-t-elle distraitement, comme si Trunks avait eu envie de s'intéresser à sa petite vie merdique.

Elle balaya le décor autour d'eux d'un regard rêveur et soupira à nouveau.

- Tout est si magnifique, ici, tu trouves pas ?

Trunks était étrangement anesthésié. Il s'était convaincu qu'il étriperait Chichi à la prochaine de leur rencontre. Il lui avait voué une haine tenace tout au long des derniers mois, se jurant de lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait à la première occasion. Et alors que l'occasion se présentait, il n'arrivait même pas à sortir un son de sa bouche.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver là et, à la vérité, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vue de si bonne humeur. Ça aurait été plus simple, si elle était arrivée en râlant, les traits tirés par l'agacement, comme ça lui arrivait si souvent. Il s'aperçut qu'elle le dévisageait en souriant faiblement.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

- Non, je… suis trop… fatigué, articula Trunks péniblement.

Wayan l'interrompit en posant un nouveau verre sur la table.

- Madame veut quelque chose ? demanda le barman.

- Non. Je vais repartir, la voiture m'attend devant, merci.

Chichi baissa les yeux sur le verre de Trunks mais ne fit aucun commentaire et lui sourit à nouveau. Trunks la fixait intensément et peinait à retrouver la Chichi querelleuse, la Furie implacable qu'il avait imprimée dans sa mémoire. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, mais il la retira instinctivement. Elle prit un air navré mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

- On a pas eu l'occasion de se parler vraiment depuis longtemps mais je voulais te dire que je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Trunks plissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il mit un temps à disséquer le sens de ses mots tant ils lui paraissaient extraordinaires.

- Je tenais à te le dire. Goten et toi, vous êtes jeunes… Alors vous avez fait des bêtises mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, reprit-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Trunks sentit un déclic en lui. Il se raidit et se pencha légèrement vers elle.

- Des bêtises ? gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde, c'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ?

- C'est pas si grave, je t'assure, souffla Chichi.

- Pas si grave ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Chichi ? T'as à ce point rien compris ? crachat-til.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Trunks, objecta Chichi dont le sourire s'était fané.

- Je suis plus un môme. Goten n'est plus un môme non plus. Je te parle comme j'en ai envie… Tu as ruiné ma vie et, moi, je t'en veux, _je tenais à te le dire_.

Il avait appuyé sur chacun de ses derniers mots et sa voix exhalait la haine et la colère qu'il contenait. Le masque de Chichi était redevenu celui de la contrariété.

- Je crois que tu as bu, grinça t-elle, j'en toucherai deux mots à ta mère.

Trunks ne put plus contenir sa rage. De toute évidence, les mots glissaient sur Chichi et n'atteignaient pas son esprit. Rien n'atteignait _jamais _son esprit verrouillé. Il bascula la table basse entre eux et son verre fut projeté sur Chichi qui poussa un cri de surprise et d'effroi.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ma mère, ni de toi ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce mariage non plus ! hurla-t-il, t'as jamais rien compris et ça, ça n'a pas changé !

Il ne trouvait plus les mots pour exprimer sa fureur et sa frustration et préféra quitter la pièce en laissant Chichi s'époumoner à son tour avec indignation, tandis que Wayan accourait pour éponger sa robe imbibée de whisky.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci les reviewers/followers/ favoriters._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Le vent marin ramenait les échos de musique et de rire jusque dans les coins les plus reculés de la plage. Cette bonne humeur bruyante perturbait étrangement cet endroit sauvage. Goten était allongé sur le sable, les yeux fixés sur la multitude d'étoiles qui constellait l'obscurité au-dessus de lui. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur une bouteille de bières encore à moitié pleine. Il y avait eu trop d'autres bouteilles avant celle-là et son sens de l'horizontale se noyait maintenant dans l'immensité du ciel.

Les futurs mariés étaient déjà prudemment rentrés pour être sûrs d'être frais pour la cérémonie du lendemain et Raven avait annoncé qu'ils devaient aussi quitter la fête. Il était convenu que Goten dorme chez elle en prévision du timing du mariage. Pourtant, alors qu'il était censé faire ses adieux à ses amis, Goten avait inexplicablement titubé jusqu'à ce coin isolé de la plage où il s'était finalement effondré, avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du ciel. Il se sentait incapable de bouger, l'esprit embrumé et sur le point de s'endormir.

Après le déjeuner du midi, son humeur tendue s'était radoucie. Il soupçonnait que l'alcool et la joie de retrouver ses amis de longue date avaient aidé à améliorer son état d'esprit. Pour tout dire, les choses avaient été plu simples une fois que Tunks avait disparu du paysage. Krilin l'avait rassuré sur le fait que son ami était simplement victime d'une intoxication alimentaire et Goten avait fini par l'oublier. Il avait incroyablement réussi à se convaincre que tout allait pour le mieux et que ce mariage serait à la hauteur de ses promesses. Une grande fête où tout le monde serait heureux. C'était ce qu'il était supposé être. C'était vraiment ce qu'il fallait qu'il soit.

Pourtant à cet instant où il se sentait sombrer lentement dans la somnolence, Goten pensait à nouveau à Trunks. Son esprit divagant essayait de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être cette fête s'il avait pu y venir avec lui. Officiellement. Comme un couple normal. Ils auraient sûrement baisé sur cette plage. Goten aurait vraiment eu envie de ça. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour effacer cette pensée farfelue.

- Tu es là ? Raven te cherche partout.

Goten cligna des yeux vers l'ombre debout à côté de lui. Il avait reconnu la voix de son père et se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes.

- Raven ? répéta Goten d'une voix rauque.

- Elle avait pas l'air très contente, ajouta Gokû en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui.

- Merde, je l'ai oubliée, soupira Goten en laissant sa tête retomber sur le sable.

Gokû posa les yeux sur son fils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne dit rien. Goten se releva à nouveau et s'assit péniblement.

- Je crois que j'étais en train de m'endormir, marmonna-t-il.

Gokû hocha la tête. Goten se frotta les yeux. Il se sentait incapable de se lever tout de suite. Il s'aperçut alors seulement du regard insistant de son père qui restait assis tranquillement à ses côtés. La pénombre permettait tout juste au jeune homme de distinguer les traits inhabituellement soucieux et pensifs du saïyens.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, papa ? demanda Goten.

- Dis-moi une chose, fils. Tu es heureux ici ?

Goten cilla avec surprise. Le ton de son père était grave et il paraissait attendre une réponse très sérieuse. La question semblait pourtant d'une simplicité candide.

- Bien sûr. Est-ce qu'on est pas au paradis, ici ? plaisanta Goten.

Gokû balaya la plage du regard avec hésitation.

- Non, Goten, on est sur une plage, c'est tout.

- C'est une image, papa, grogna Goten. Enfin peu importe, tout va bien.

Tandis qu'il essayait de se mettre debout, Gokû lui saisit le poignet pour l'arrêter. Goten le regarda avec étonnement et se rassit, conscient que son père avait autre chose à lui dire.

- Tu dis toujours ça : «tout va bien », reprit Gokû. Tu sais que depuis que tu es tout petit, je m'aperçois que tu n'es jamais venu me voir quand tu avais un problème… Je veux dire, même quand tu étais môme, t'allais dans le lit de Gohan quand tu faisais un cauchemar.

Goten posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père.

- Je t'adore papa mais, le prends pas mal, t'es arrivé un peu en retard dans ma vie. Faut pas t'inquiéter de ça, je t'assure.

Le jeune homme perçut une lueur dans les yeux de son père qui lui sembla ressembler à une souffrance. Il prit conscience que sa remarque l'avait blessé et cela le dégrisa légèrement. Goten étreignit doucement son père.

- Papa, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui as un problème, souffla-t-il.

Gokû restait immobile. Il était sensible à la tendresse que lui témoignait son fils et cela accentuait encore plus la préoccupation du jeune homme qui n'avait jamais vu son père faire étalage ses sentiments.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été amoureux, lâcha subitement le saïyen.

Goten tressaillit légèrement et s'écarta de lui pour mieux le voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Toi aussi t'as bu ? maugréa Goten.

Le jeune homme se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise d'entendre ce genre de confession venant de son père mais Gokû avait l'air étrangement calme et sérieux.

- Je veux dire… J'ai dû aimer ta mère, j'ai toujours tout fait pour la protéger et tout, mais… Les séparations que la vie nous a imposées n'ont jamais été douloureuses. Enfin… J'ai jamais eu besoin d'elle pour être heureux.

Goten haussa les sourcils. Ce que son père lui racontait ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, ce qui l'étonnait cependant était qu'il le lui avoue aussi ouvertement. Il n'avait jamais été possible de discuter vraiment avec lui. Très vite, il apparaissait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait ou qu'il prenait les choses à la légère. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler si sincèrement de sujets si intimes. Cela finit de dissiper les brumes éthyliques du cerveau de Goten et il se mit à l'écouter avec plus d'attention en prenant conscience que, pour une raison ou une autre, le saïyen avait besoin de se débarrasser d'un fardeau.

- Pourtant, je crois que c'est ça d'être amoureux, non ? ajouta Gokû, c'est… être incapable d'être pleinement heureux sans l'autre ? Comme… Végéta qui n'a jamais pu quitter la Capsule ?

Il posait ses questions avec application, comme si elles étaient le fruit d'une longue réflexion laborieuse.

- Je crois que c'est ça, répondit Goten à mi-voix.

Gokû sursauta imperceptiblement à cette réponse. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son fils et parut les sonder.

- Alors… Tu es amoureux de Trunks ? demanda-t-il.

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle à Goten. Il sentit son estomac se nouer en une fraction de seconde. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que son père l'interroge sur sa propre histoire. Goten avait le souffle court. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Evidemment qu'il était toujours amoureux de Trunks, mais ça, c'était la partie simple de la réponse. Et il savait que s'il la livrait à son père, le saïyen ne comprendrait pas le reste.

Goten pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux sans répondre. Il aurait dû répondre non. Il aurait dû dire à son père qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Trunks, parce que Trunks était un garçon et que ce n'était pas possible, parce que ça rendait tout le monde malheureux ou furieux ou mal à l'aise… A commencer par sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à Gokû, il n'en avait pas envie et, pour l'unique fois où son père faisait des efforts pour essayer de comprendre le monde autour de lui, Goten n'avait pas le cœur de se moquer de lui. Goten saisit distraitement une poignée de sable et laissa grains s'écouler doucement entre ses doigts, tête baissée, silencieux et hypnotisé par le spectacle.

- Peut-être que tu devrais leur dire, conclut Gokû.

- Dire quoi à qui ? grommela Goten.

- Dire que tu n'es pas vraiment heureux ici. Le dire à ta mère, aux autres… A Trunks.

Goten frissonna. Il ne parvenait pas à regarder son père dans les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils. La boule dans l'estomac de Goten était remontée dans sa gorge, empruntant un parcours exceptionnellement douloureux.

- J'ai essayé de le dire à maman… Tu as vu ce que ça a donné ? Et Trunks est au courant, si tu veux savoir. Ça ne change rien, souffla Goten avec lassitude.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ta mère. Si j'avais fait tout ce que ta mère exigeait de moi tout au long de ma vie, on ne serait pas là à discuter tranquillement sur cette plage… Ce qui me fait le plus de peine, c'est que tu n'aies même pas essayé de m'expliquer avant, conclut Gokû.

Goten jouait toujours nerveusement avec le sable. Il releva lentement la tête vers son père. Le saïyen avait toujours cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette souffrance navrée.

- Je sais que je suis pas toujours… Je comprends pas toujours les choses mais tu ne m'as même pas donné ma chance de t'aider. Si tu veux revenir en arrière, je t'aiderai maintenant que je sais. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, comme avant tout ça, ajouta le Gokû.

Goten fut presque choqué du discours de son père. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il pouvait comprendre. Gokû avait raison, son fils n'avait jamais cherché son aide, il n'en avait jamais eu le réflexe. Son père était l'incarnation des bons moments de sa vie. Avec lui, il avait pu rire, s'amuser, parfois contourner l'autorité oppressante de sa mère, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à lui pour le protéger en dehors d'un combat. Gokû n'était pas une arme pour affronter la vie.

Mais son soutien venait un peu tard.

- Goten !? Bordel ! Tu es là ?

La voix de Raven déchira la pénombre. Elle marchait d'un pas excédé dans leur direction.

- On va jamais se lever demain ! Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! ajouta-t-elle avec colère.

- J'arrive… Je me suis endormi, bredouilla-t-il sans lâcher son père des yeux.

Gokû était toujours assis en tailleur, face à lui et dos à Raven. Il lui sourit faiblement.

- Parle à Trunks, chuchota Gokû tandis que Goten se levait pour rejoindre Raven.

Raven continuait ses imprécations, maudissant l'odeur de tabac de Goten, son état d'ébriété avancé et mille autre détails qui contrariaient les rouages bien huilées de son emploi du temps. Goten la suivit docilement et silencieusement.

Gokû les observa alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Dans la faible lumière, leur ressemblance avec son propre couple lui sauta aux yeux.

Raven habitait dans une dépendance de la luxueuse villa de ses parents à quelques kilomètres de la propriété du gouverneur où ils avaient fait la fête. Le chemin de retour ne fut pas long mais agrémenté des reproches acides de Raven, puis pour finir, de son silence contrarié. Finalement alors qu'elle venait de se garer, elle se tourna vers Goten et soupira.

- Bon. On ne veut pas se disputer la veille d'un si beau jour, hein ? conclut-elle.

Goten ne répondit pas. Il n'avait eu aucune intention de se disputer et la laissait grogner inlassablement en énumérant tout ce qu'il avait fait, mal fait ou pas fait. Il ne se sentait coupable d'aucune de ses accusations, tant son esprit restait marqué par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père. Il tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle le regardait avec un air malicieux, laissant entendre qu'elle pardonnait sans oublier.

Raven était une fille bien. Elle était radicalement plus pragmatique que Goten, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile dans le fond. Elle était même drôle en règle générale, quand elle n'était pas stressée par l'organisation du mariage de sa meilleure amie. Elle aimait baiser et s'amuser aussi. Goten et elle avaient pas mal d'inclinations communes en fait. Il écarta une des mèches qui tombait sur la joue de son amie et la remit derrière son oreille.

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Goten.

Elle pouffa et l'embrassa furtivement.

- Nan. Je suis avec toi que pour le cul, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit sa portière.

- En parlant de cul, bouge le tien, et touche pas à ton costume… dans ton état, j'aimerais pas que tu le fasses tomber ou pire…

Il s'extirpa mécaniquement de la voiture et s'engagea dans la petite allée qui menait à l'entrée dissimulée par les palmes des arbres exotiques du jardin. Raven était restée en arrière et sortait son costume de la voiture avec un luxe de précaution. Goten tarda à repérer la silhouette qui les attendait sous le porche devant la porte. Il s'avança sous la lanterne et reconnut Edra.

- 'Soir Edra, articula Goten d'une voix pâteuse.

- Salut Goten, répondit la jeune femme sur un ton réservé.

Goten détailla sa tenue inhabituellement élégante. Elle portait une robe en soie qui mettait ses formes en valeur avec brio. Il siffla.

- T'es classe ce soir, dis-donc, releva-t-il.

- Edra ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Raven qui arrivait à son tour.

- Il fallait que je te parle… A propos de… Ce que tu m'as demandé, répondit la visiteuse sur un ton énigmatique.

- Oh ? A ce point ? Attends un peu, répondit Raven en bataillant avec la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et elle s'engouffra dans la maison d'un pas nerveux.

- Goten ! Douche-toi et va te coucher ! Mon Dieu, tu pues la clope, c'est juste horrible ! T'as vu l'heure ? Je te jure, je vais te botter le cul demain matin ! s'écria Raven.

- J'avais pas de meilleurs projets, grommela Goten en entrant à son tour dans la maison.

- Entre Edra chérie ! Installe-toi, j'arrive ! ajouta Raven qui avait disparu pour accrocher méticuleusement le costume dans un dressing.

Goten s'enfuit aussitôt à l'étage. Il n'avait aucune intention de se trouver mêlé aux bavardages de boulot des filles. Les questions ineptes qu'elles finissaient invariablement par lui poser, au sujet des parfums ou des couleurs de maquillage, l'ennuyaient mortellement.

Edra était assise très raide sur le sofa moelleux de sa patronne. Elle scrutait ses mains posées à plat sur ses genoux avec attention, attendant que Raven soit disponible. La maîtresse des lieux revint dans le salon, deux verres dans une main et une bouteille dans l'autre. Edra leva les yeux vers elle. Raven s'avança en souriant et se déchaussa machinalement, envoyant ses chaussures valser d'un geste de pieds assuré.

- Les godasses ! soupira-t-elle. Tu te souviens ? Quand on était gamines, on vivait quasiment pieds nus…

Edra cilla. Raven était plus âgée qu'elle de quelques années mais elles se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Edra était la fille de l'intendant du domaine des parents de Raven et elles avaient été à l'école ensemble. Grâce à l'amitié de Raven, Edra avait pu faire quelques années d'étude et elle avait maintenant un job qu'elle adorait, plutôt que de se retrouver à travailler dans les champs ou mariée à un pêcheur de perles.

Raven posa les verres sur la table et s'agenouilla sur le tapis au lieu de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Edra devina à sa bonne humeur qu'elle était légèrement éméchée. Elle semblait heureuse et réjouie et Edra se demanda sa visite n'aurait pas pu attendre le lendemain.

- Champagne ! lança Raven, ça s'impose !

Edra lui sourit faiblement et but une modeste gorgée après avoir fait teinter son verre contre celui de sa patronne.

Raven s'essuya les lèvres du dos de la main et tourna ses yeux pétillants vers son invitées.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle, Monsieur Trunks Briefs ? Il allait mieux que ce midi, j'espère. Le pauvre, je crois que c'était un peu l'apocalypse pour lui.

Raven gloussa mais ses traits redevinrent sérieux quand elle s'aperçut qu'Edra restait impassible.

- Ce mec est juste une ordure, énonça froidement la jeune femme.

- Oh ? Tu l'as vu, alors ?

- Oui. Je lui ai même parlé. Il avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien.

- Pourtant ce midi…

- Il m'a prise pour une pute, coupa Edra.

Raven haussa les sourcils. Elle eut envie de rire mais se retint, consciente qu'elle avait un peu trop bu et consciente aussi que le sujet tenait à cœur à son amie.

- Invraisemblable. Tu lui as dit que tu travaillais pour nous ? répondit-elle simplement.

- Evidemment. Il a cru que je venais lui rendre des services spéciaux, tu vois le genre ?

- Quel culot. Pour qui il se prend, celui-là, marmonna Raven en reprenant une gorgée de son verre.

Son envie de rire la tenaillait cruellement mais elle savait qu'Edra était très chatouilleuse sur la question. Elle avait des principes, à l'inverse de Raven qui n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à rendre toute sorte de services possibles à Trunks, si elle avait été à sa place et s'il n'y avait pas eu Goten bien sûr.

- Tu sais, ma chérie, reprit Raven, il a une réputation de mec qui aime les femmes, d'après ce que j'en sais… Et tu es drôlement sexy avec cette petite robe, alors ça peut créer des malentendus, il ne faut pas forcément le prendre comme ça.

- C'est pas seulement ça, répliqua Edra d'une voix glaciale.

- Bon quoi ? C'est quoi, alors ? Il a été _si _impoli ? Il t'a mis une main au cul… Quoi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Raven commençait à s'agacer de l'air pincé d'Edra qui paraissait choquée au plus profond de son être, et Kami savait si elle pouvait se choquer d'un rien.

- Donc, d'abord, il m'a jetée comme si j'étais une pute, et puis il m'a expliqué deux-trois choses qui m'ont alertée.

- Blablabla, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé que tu te sentes obligée de venir là tout de suite, maintenant ? soupira Raven avec impatience.

Le visage d'Edra se ferma. Elle serra les lèvres. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, ou du moins sa pudeur l'empêchait de formuler les choses correctement. Elle saisit son sac et en sortit deux feuilles de papier qu'elle déplia minutieusement avant de les tendre à Raven.

Raven s'en empara sèchement et posa ses yeux sur leur contenu. Il s'agissait d'un extrait de page internet d'un tabloïd des états de l'Ouest qui datait de l'année précédente.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


End file.
